


More than just blood

by Elenduen



Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Depressed Aramis, Difficult child birth, Hurt Aramis, Hurt Athos, Hurt d'Artagnan, Hurt/Comfort, Infertility, Lactation, M/M, Medieval views on infertility, Mpreg, Past Miscarriage, Past Still birth, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: prompt fillbbcmusketeerskink.dreamwidth.org/2286.html?thread=2675438#cmt2675438Omega Aramis suffered a miscarriage and was left infertile in his youth. Despite all the odds he met Alphas Athos and Porthos and bonded with them, a seemingly perfect mating.Then pretty young fertile Omega d'Artagnan joined them and is brought into the bond, while Aramis loves him and takes him under his wing he can't help but feel jealous and inferior next to the younger fertile Omega, feelings that only grow worse when d'Artagnan becomes pregnantd'Artagnan loves his mates but can't help feeling inferior next to the suave seductive Aramis who has the Alphas wrapped about his fingers, despite not wanting to he can't help but wonder if he is only there to provide the pups that Aramis can't.





	1. Chapter 1

He`d been sixteen when it had happened, a brutal miscarriage that had stolen his   
chance to ever bear another child.  
He`d been five months gone when the baby had unexpectedly died inside him,   
resulting in a ham handed midwife having to remove the child by force, nearly   
making him bleed to death in the process as his womb was damaged beyond repair.

Aramis had been at a loss at the time, unable to think of anything he could do   
with his life, he was an Omega, and now unable to bear children.  
His parents had recomended the priesthood, at least he could do something with   
his life now he was infertile and useless for any Alphas and Betas, after all   
what Alpha would want to be bonded to an Omega who couldn't bear then   
offspring?.

The priesthood was`nt for him, and for several years Aramis found himself   
wondering aimlessly through life, casual sex with Alphas and Betas who wanted an   
Omega to fuck but no children bought him some relief to his grief for both his   
lost baby and fertility.  
It was worse when he was around fertile Omegas, breeding Omegas, their colour   
high in their cheeks, round swollen bellies proudly displayed before them,   
adoring Alphas fawning over them making Aramis aware of his barren belly all the   
more.

Sometimes he`d dream of being pregnant, of carrying a litter, being heavy and   
swollen with pups, having an adoring Alpha kissing and caressing him with pure   
love, these dreams were agony to him, cruel as a knife to the heart.

He had expected to spend his whole life alone, why would any Alpha want a   
useless Omega like him?, joining the Musketeers at twenty had given him purpose   
at least, and for several years that had been enough or at least he`d told   
himself so, then seven years ago he`d met Porthos.

Porthos was the purest Alpha he`d ever known, broad, muscular, brash, agressive,   
he`d fallen for him on first sight, but never expected anything more than a   
casual fucking.  
However Porthos had proven to be the best thing that had ever happened to him,   
and had bonded with him caring nothing for the fact he couldn't give them a   
family.  
Five years later Athos joined them, another Alpha, a damaged one at that,   
hurting over a broken bond to a Beta female who`d betrayed him. 

It had taken time, but eventually Athos joined them and bonded with them,   
forming a perfect trio bond.

Aramis had been content and settled for the first time in years, so happy he   
thought he would burst even though they would never have babies.

He could never have anticipated the arrival of a second Omega into their bond, a   
younger, prettier and highly fertile Omega at that, d'Artagnan.

d'Artagnan was only nineteen, a small slender boned Omega, hardly past his first   
heat when he`d come into their lives, wanting to avenge his murdered Father,   
then ended up saving Athos life and joining the trio on Musketeer missions keen   
to become a Musketeer himself.

Aramis did no dislike d'Artagnan, in fact he liked him very much, he was   
adoreable, rather puppy like himself in fact, a perfect younger brother.  
However Aramis could not help his jealousy as Athos and Porthos began to show   
their interest in the young Omega, their flaired nostrils, possesive growls when   
other Alphas were around d'Artagnan, lingering touches during sparring, they   
were making their intentions known, and Aramis was not surprised when after   
proving himself as Musketeer d'Artagnan was brought into their bond.

Having had the Alphas to himself for the last few years, and while he had not   
been faithful himself in that time, Aramis did have some difficulty dealing with   
d'Artagnan`s addition to their bond, finding himself comparing his older and   
scarred barren body to d'Artagnan youthful beauty and fertility.

He tried not to show his bitterness to d'Artagnan, tried to take the boy under   
his wing, make him feel at home, after all they were already friends were they   
not?.  
Then things changed again.  
d'Artagnan`s heat came.

Aramis had left the apartment while the other Omega had been in heat, his   
presence was neither required or desired during this time, and not through   
malice, it was simply that Athos and Porthos and d'Artagnan would be too driven   
with primal carnal passion to bother with him, not of their choice, but of their   
own bodies desires which they were slaves to for days.

He slept with several men and women, betas and Alphas during that five day   
period, numbing himself and his pain at not having heats anymore, not being able   
to do this one thing that Omegas were meant to do, he had`nt felt his   
infertility and flat belly so keenly in years, but when he got back to the   
apartments, when he saw an exhausted, bruised, and glowing d'Artagnan laying in   
the nest his heart broke, for it was clear, by the new glow on his skin and   
shine in his eyes, and the love on the faces of the Alphas d'Artagnan had done   
what he could not, and he had conceived.

Seeing d'Artagnan with child was agonising, Aramis found himself jealous of the   
whole process, even the morning sickness, back ache, and stretch marks!, he`d   
have given his right arm for a chance to experiance it all.

For when the sickness stopped d'Artagnan bloomed, a pure Omega he glowed with   
the pregnancy, his features did not become bloated as betas often suffered,   
simply softened and rounded, his hips swaying as he walked, his back arching to   
accomdate his girth, his belly full and round in a perfect smooth dome.  
The stretch marks he`d complained of only marring the very top of his thighs and   
hips, and the sides of his breasts beneath his arm pits as they too grew with   
milk, his nipples become enlarged and reddened, leaking colstrum from the fourth   
month on.

Aramis felt his heart sting as he saw Porthos and Athos adoring their pregnant   
Omega, rubbing his aching back, massaging his feet, laying their hands on his   
large belly to feel the pups move, three of them!, triplets in one heat!.  
Aramis had never felt so unnecessary in the bond before in his life as he did   
now, and as d'Artagnan headed closer to the due date and the nursery began to be   
prepared he felt it all the more.

 

*************************************************************************

It was`nt that he did`nt like Aramis.

Quite the contrary actually.

d'Artagnan found himself looking up to the older Omega, trying the emulate him   
and be like him.  
He found Aramis to be a inspiration to him.  
The Omega was so beautiful, and strong, and spirited.  
No one told him what to do, no one would even dare to think to do so!, he had   
poise and charisma that d'Artagnan could only yearn for, charm, wit, and   
intellect that made the young Omega feel foolish, uncultured, and childish in   
comparison, his grace and elegant frame making d'Artagnan feel clumsy and   
ungainly, first by his bony skinny youth, and now by his advancing pregnancy.

That Aramis had not one but two Alphas, and two of the most masculine and   
handsome Alphas d'Artagnan had ever gotten wet for did not surprise him in the   
least.  
Nore did the fact that he also had half of Europe lusting after him it seemed!,   
if d'Artagnan was to be asked what the definition of perfection was he would   
declare it to be Aramis in a heartbeat.

He had never thought for a moment that Athos and Porthos would look at him with   
desire, why would they when they had Aramis?.  
However fortunes had been in his favour, as the Alphas had courted him and   
brought him into their bond.  
Dealing with two fiery and powerful Alphas was both exciting and exhausting, and   
d'Artagnan had spent his first weeks in a haze of blissful fatigue as the Alphas   
had marked and scented him repeatedly making him "Theirs" completely.

He had hoped that his joining of the bond would bring him closer to Aramis,   
however it seemed to do the exact oposite.

Aramis was not rude as such, nor was he cruel, but he was certainly not friendly   
and welcoming, making d'Artagnan feel like a stupid child next to him, having   
years of experiance over him he could make Porthos and Athos hard and swollen   
with a flick of his long fingers, having them on their knees and begging him   
without even trying!.

d'Artagnan had begun to question his place in the bond and what he was even   
there for when he saw how besotted they were with each other, however it became   
clear to him why he was wanted by the trio, he could do one thing that Aramis   
could not do, do to the cruelty of fate leaving Aramis unable.  
He could bear children.

Clearly the Alphas and Omega wanted him because he could breed, as his heat   
came, he was ravaged, torn, and impregnanted by the two intoxicated Alphas, his   
belly quickening with triplets, a good number of children for a first heat and   
from such a young Omega.

While he was over joyed to be providing the Inseparables with their much desired   
offspring, certain that Athos and Porthos would make excelent Fathers, and   
Aramis a brilliant secondary mother, he could not help but feel like a brood   
mare.  
A being simply made and required to provide offspring and not wanted for   
anything more than that.

He tried to quell these feelings, certainly never speaking of them, but as his   
skinny body grew heavier and rounder as he gestated, he found himself comparing   
his swollen figure to Aramis`s sleek sensuality rather poorly, wishing he could   
move with the grace of Aramis, and could drive Athos and Porthos wild with   
desire like the older Omega could.


	2. Chapter 2

"This one is definately mine!" Porthos declared as he had both hands placed over   
d'Artagnans large belly feeling the firm kicks from a very active baby beneath   
the swollen stretched flesh   
"If you mean that it kicks all the time and is never still then yes it is   
yours!" Athos replied with a risen eyebrow as he placed sliced bread on the   
table Aramis bringing porridge and honey and wincing at the sight of Porthos`s   
petting of d'Artagnan.

"Just because yours are lazy in there!" Porthos teased with a wolfish grin   
"Hardly that" d'Artagnan sighed tiredly "All three of them were squirming all   
night!"  
"That why you were up and down like a tarts skirts then?" Aramis asked taking   
some bread and spreading it with honey "You must have woken me ten times last   
night!"  
"Sorry `bout that" d'Artagnan whispered blushing slightly   
"Now `Mis, you know he can`t help it, they roll on his bladder he needs to use   
the pot" Porthos said "Would you rather he pissed the bed!?"  
"Porthos!" d'Artagnan cried flushing crimson   
"Do we have to discuss this at breakfast?" Athos sighed pinching the bridge of   
his nose tiredly "Porthos stop pawing d'Artagnan and let him eat, he`s eating   
for four now in case you`d forgotten!"  
"If he has I`d say he needs his eyes testing!" Aramis snorted as Porthos slid   
back onto his own stool "Lad looks ready to burst!",  
"That he does!" Porthos laughed patting d'Artagnan`s middle not seeing the wince   
on the young Omegas face "For good purpose too!"  
"Indeed, now eat!" Athos grunted shoving a bowl of Porridge towards d'Artagnan   
making him feel even more like a breeding mare being kept fed to produce pure   
breeds, silently he dug the spoon into the porridge stirring it round without   
much interest in eating right now, especially not at the sight of Aramis`s slim   
physique right in front of him.

"We need to start thinking about Names you know" Porthos said spraying bread   
crumbs as he spoke and getting a tut of disapproval from Athos at his lack of   
manners   
"We need to get a decent midwife more urrgently than that" Athos said   
"We`ve had several!, you`re the one that keeps saying they`re not good enough"  
"They`re not!" Athos replied "One had more sores on her face than skin, I did`nt   
trust that Alpha, he looked like he wanted to poach d`Art!, that omega had the   
brain capacity of a wet mop!, and those last two betas couldn't have delivered   
rabbits of their kittens let alone our Omega of our children!"  
"I have a name!" d'Artagnan muttered as Porthos and Athos continued to argue,   
only Aramis hearing the words and frowning at the younger Omega who looked   
rather depressed, and had`nt touched his breakfast at all which was worrying   
considering his condition, however before he could say anything Athos fist had   
crashed into the table making the china rattle and causing silence in the room,   
"My decision is final on this Porthos!" he stated his voice a pure Alpha growl   
making both Aramis and d'Artagnan damp with lust "d'Artagnan will see a hundred   
Midwives and Obstetricians if thats what it takes, but he will not be delivered   
by some flea bitten, pox riddled fool!"  
"Great!, and if you carry on wasting time then he`ll be delivering on his own   
because we won`t have a midwife to do it!" Porthos snarled back   
"So what would you suggest then?, some half drunk plague infected slag off the   
street!?" Athos spat   
"Considering you`re generally rat arsed why not!"  
"How dare you!?"  
"Oh blow it out your arse!"  
"Don`t I get a say in this?" d'Artagnan asked   
"NO!!!" came two shouted responsed leaving the young Omega sinking back with   
whitened skin and a misrable expression as the Alphas continued to bicker and   
Aramis simply rolled his eyes, rising from the table and sauntering away leaving   
them to fight it out.

**********************************************************************

If there was one thing d'Artagnan hated about being pregnant, it was having to   
submit to examinations by midwives and obstetricians, perhaps it would not have   
been so bad had he only had one or two prodding and pocking him, however with   
Athos unable to find one he liked and trusted he had been stripped, groped, and   
ogled by half the medical workers in Paris and was fast becoming tired of it!.

Aramis as usual had declined the offer to go with them to the physicians,   
leaving d'Artagnan alone with his Alphas to be examined once again.

This obstetrician seemed to have Athos approval though, the man was a middle   
aged Beta with more than twenty years experiance in delivering Omega males and   
females, and beta and alpha females of offspring.

He also charged twice as much as the other physics in Paris but that seemed to   
be alright with Athos who watched closely as they man thoroughly examined   
d'Artagnan   
"Narrow hipped, that won`t make for an easy birth" the man said clucking his   
tongue "Still the pelvis is flexible and youth is on his side"  
"Everything else alright?" Porthos asked   
"Hmmm, low weight gain, could do with increasing food intake, and taking extra   
rest during the day, but other than that he seems fine"  
"I`m right here you know!" d'Artagnan groused not liking to be talked about as   
if he were invisible or idiotic, however the Beta continued to ignore him, his   
attention on the Alphas instead "Milk production is good, and that`ll increase   
over the next few weeks of gestation, I would suggest he start to consume a good   
pint or so of milk a day to build his strength, along with a good amount of   
iron rich foods"  
"We`ll make sure of it" Athos agreed "Anything else?"  
"You could try and get him to do a serious of gestational exercises, designed to   
stretch the muscles and joints, especially the pelvis, I have a pamphlet you can   
take with all the details, and I recomend he abstain from horse riding, and any   
strenuous exertion"  
"What about confinement?, when should he start that?" Athos asked while   
d'Artagnan glared at the men who were ignoring him right now   
"Well he`s twenty eight weeks now, given the fact he`s carrying a large litter,   
but is still carrying high, I would say he should go in confinement in about a   
month, two weeks earlier than normal just to be safe"  
"Great so I`ll spend two months bored out my skull locked away from the world!"   
d'Artagnan spat slapping Porthos hand away as he sat up and pulled his shirt   
back on "Why not just kill and bury me!"  
"Stop being childish!" Athos chided "This is for your own good!"  
"Bite me!" d'Artagnan shot back his hormones making him irritable and the way   
he`d been treated this morning was not helping the situation "I`m not so   
childish that I can`t carry three of your children!".

Athos sighed and gave Porthos a tired look "You take him home, I`ll settle up   
here and meet you at the garrison"  
"Right" Porthos agreed   
"I don`t want to go home!, I want to go to the garrison with you!" d'Artagnan   
protested struggling against Porthos hold on his arm   
"You`re tired and over emotional now, you need to rest" the large Alpha replied   
"You`ll feel better after you`ve had a nap"  
"A nap!!!, what am I five years old!!!!?"   
"Well you`re certainly acting like it" Porthos snapped his Alpha coming out to   
show his dominance making d'Artagnan`s Omega snap to attention "Now stop being a   
brat and lets go home, acting like this is only putting the babies at risk"  
"Right, and they`re all that matter" d'Artagnan muttered under his breath   
bitterly, if Porthos heard him he did`nt mention it, instead he took   
d'Artagnan`s arm and guided him back to their home in silence.

**************************************************************************

Even under normal circumstances d'Artagnan was not the most easy of Omegas, his   
attitude far more like that of Alphas, and his fiery spirit chaffed at being   
left at home to nap like a small boy.

Despite knowing he`d be in serious trouble later, as soon as Porthos had gone he   
pulled his boots back on, swiftly writting a note saying he`d gone to see   
Constance, and left the apartments heading back out into the street.

He did feel some guilt at disobeying his Alphas, but he also couldn't stand the   
thought of being cooped up all day, and it was`nt like a breif stroll through   
Paris to see the Beta woman was going to harm him at all.

Aramis was engaged in a flirtatious battle of swords with Beta at the garrison   
when Athos arrived, Porthos soon after, tipping them a wink he continued to   
angle his backside and hips, his shirt open down his chest and a sheen of sweat   
glistening on his skin making him look delicious and maddeningly hot   
"Little sluts doin` it on purpose is`nt he?" Porthos growled to Athos who   
grunted in agreement, their Alphas all but snarling at seeing their Omega openly   
flirting with someone else.

The poor Beta however was flailing at the open flirting of Aramis and the   
challenging glares of two very powerful Alphas and quickly ended the sparring to   
get away before he was ripped limb from limb leaving Aramis to saunter over to   
Porthos and Athos, leaping up into Porthos arms and kissing him hungrily   
"D`you like the show?" he asked bucking his hips and grinning wickedly   
"You`re playing with fire Mis" Porthos growled "You`ll get burned if you`re not   
careful!"  
"Oh I plan to fan that flame until it becomes an inferno!" Aramis teased licking   
his lips seductively "Besides I missed you both"  
"Oh?, not getting enough attention are you?" Athos inquired "That Beta seemed to   
be paying you more than enough"  
"Yes but a Betas cock is nothing like an Alphas!, and I`m hungry for yours"  
"Mis...." Porthos groaned   
"Theres no one in the stores room right now!" Aramis whispered "We can go in   
there and no one will know!"  
"Treville`ll kill us!" Athos groaned however the sight of Aramis aroused and   
provocative was too much for his Alpha to resist and Porthos looked like he`d   
rip his breeches!  
"The hell with it!, come on!" he hissed pushing up from the table, Aramis   
laughing and slipping down from Porthos to hurry along taking their hands and   
leading them to the store room.

Fortunatly for d'Artagnan Bonacieux was out leaving only Constance at home, the   
pretty Beta greeting him happily and cooing over his heavy pregnant belly, a   
look of longing in her eyes, since she wanted children yet nothing seemed to be   
happening in that regard.

"So, how`s everything going?" she asked sitting d'Artagnan down at the table and   
getting wine for them both  
"Fine I guess"  
"You guess?" Constance asked   
"Well, being pregnant is`nt exactly the most comfortable of things" d'Artagnan   
replied taking a sip of wine "Plus at times I feel like I`m nothing more than a   
brood mare!, like the only thing anyone wants of me is children and nothing else   
matters"  
"Thats not true!" Constance said "Athos, Porthos and Aramis love you"  
"M`not so sure of that" d'Artagnan muttered tiredly "They were perfectly happy   
without me, and would never have even bothered bringing me into the bond had   
Aramis been able to give them children, as it is, he can`t and the only reason   
I`m there is because I can, the three of them belong together, they`re a perfect   
match, Aramis is the most beautiful and seductive Omega I`ve ever known, Athos   
and Porthos are mad for him, what am I?, a boy barely out of adolescence capable   
of carrying young, I hardly match up to them"  
"D`Art that is`nt true" Constance cried "What`s made you feel like this?, is   
someone upsetting you?"  
"No, Constance, it`s just me" d'Artagnan sighed shaking his head "Comparing   
myself to Aramis and falling short, I`m jealous of him for being so beautiful   
and sensual and independant, I know I can`t compete with him, not even when I   
was`nt pregnant, I was just a scrawny ungainly boy, and now I`m huge and   
graceless and irritable".

Constance sighed, pursing her lips and shaking her head at d'Artagnan`s   
confession, had the circumstance been different she may have reproved him for   
his jealousy of Aramis, however right now she felt for him instead   
"You are hardly unattractive" she replied "You`re glowing right now, you`re   
colours high, you`re features rounded, and body ripe, you`re a magnet for any   
Alphas and Beta in sight!"  
"If so, then why do I feel fat and sorry for myself?" d'Artagnan asked   
"Why d`you think you are?"   
"I don`t know!" d'Artagnan cried in frustration "All I know is, that compared to   
Aramis I`m pathetic, and he thinks so too!"  
"He said that!!!!" Constance looked out raged by this and ready to smack the   
Omega once again   
"Not in so many words, he just makes me feel........I don`t know, I don`t think   
he wants me around" d'Artagnan said "And I think the only reason he`s putting up   
with me is because Porthos and Athos want children, if it weren't for that I   
wouldn't be there, they wouldn't want me, and the real sad part of it all is, I   
love them, all three of them more than anything in the world"

Being sore between his thighs was something Aramis ahd become very use to since   
he was sixteen.  
Violent, painful, and sometimes down right perverse sex had been the only thing   
keeping him from finding the nears rope and hanging himself.

He could still remember his betrothed ending their relationship, how he had   
tried to make it sound more of a duty he must undertake and bear, than a choice   
he wished for.

"Rene I am my Fathers only child!, I have to carry on my families name!, and now   
I can`t do that with you!" Ignace said "My Father has said I must wed elsewhere,   
said I Must continue our line!, and while I love you, you can not give me an   
heir"  
"If you love me how can you do this to me?" Aramis had cried tears filling his   
eyes and spilling down his pale cheeks, "I have just lost our baby!, and now you   
break my heart!?", Ignace looked away pursing his lips and shaking his head as   
Aramis and shook and clenched his fists   
"How am I supposed to go on with my life now?" Aramis whispered "Knowing what we   
had?, what we could have had?, remembering our baby moving in my belly?, and not   
even having you to ease the grief of his loss?, what d`you think will happen to   
me if you leave?" he demanded his lips quivering as tears continued to spill   
down his face "Who will have me now? a disgraced and barren Omega?, what will I   
do?"  
"Maybe an older Alpha will have you" Ignace offered weakly, a teenagers lack of   
empathy for others clear in his attitude, he was not being malicious on purpose   
he was simply to young and inexperianced to know how to handle this properly,   
had not learned and grown enough to be able to help Aramis and stand by him.

"An older Alpha?" Aramis spat   
"One who already has children, does not need an heir", Aramis gave a chocked cry   
turning his back and pushing his fist to his mouth   
"Or maybe you should enter the Church as your parents suggest" Ignace said "You   
could become a fine priest, maybe even a Cardinal in time, it will give your   
life purpose, and meaning"  
"While you go and fill the belly of another" Aramis snarled turning to look at   
Ignace with fury on his face "Fuck you Ignace!, if it had`nt been for you I   
would still be able to have babies!, my life wouldn't be fucking ruined!, it`s   
your fault this happened!, and I hope that you are unable to begett a single   
child!, that your seed turns rancid and weak inside your balls and every pup   
your new Omega conceives withers and dies!!!".

 

Aramis had not meant the words of course, but his own anger and pain had made   
him vindictive and spiteful, when Ignace and his new bride Margo had been taken   
by the Sweat a year later he had not celebrated, in fact he had lit candles in   
memory of them, and of course one for his lost baby.

As he now walked down the shit and filth trodden streets of Paris, his backside   
and thighs aching from Athos and Porthos taking him at the same time, Aramis   
could not help but think about all this, about Ignace`s rejection of him, of his   
poor baby who`d been taken from his womb before birth.

Why?, why him?, why did he loose his baby?, why had God been so cruel as to rob   
him of everything in one misrable night?.

"You alright?" Athos asked startling Aramis out of his melancholic thoughts and   
was instantly flashed a blinding and flirtatious smile "Perfect Quirida" he   
replied "I`m just thinking about what I want to do to you both when we get   
home!"  
"Good God!" Porthos snorted "We just fucked like rabbits!, do you never get   
sated?"  
"Never!" Aramis smirked, his well practised smirk on his face, his hips swishing   
provocativly   
"Slut!" Porthos growled affectionately "I`ll tan that rump of yours when we get   
home!"  
"Ohh I hope so!"  
"Wait a moments, I think someone else is going to need that doing?" Athos sighed   
nodding to the other side of the street where d'Artagnan was coming from, having   
left Constance.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell are you doing out here!?" Porthos demanded as the four Musketeers   
met up "We told you to stay home!"  
"I went to see Constance" d'Artagnan sighed "And can we please do this   
elsewhere, I don`t want to air our dirty laundry in the street!"  
"I second that!" Aramis stated hoping to pacify the Alphas before they got   
anymore incensed, however fate, or rather suicidal Red Guards had other plans   
and decided to make their presence known.

"Well well, if it is`nt the four Inseparables" Jussac sneered as he, Cahussac,   
Bernard, Du`lac, and Pierre saunted down the road and stopped about twelve feet   
away from them   
"More like the Four fuckwits!" Bernard snorted looking the four Musketeers over   
and getting a growl from Porthos "Look at `em!, a slave whores brat!, a   
pisshead!, a knocked up child, and a barren whore!"  
"Yeah!" Du`lac laughed "No wonder they wanted the whelp!, I hear Aramis is so   
barren not even lice breed on him!".

Aramis paled and flinched back as if he`d been punched in the gut, Athos hand   
going to shoulder in a protective stance while d'Artagnan lunged forward his   
dagger drawn   
"Say that again and I`ll fucking cut your ugly face off!" he snarled bearing his   
teeth like an enraged wolf making Aramis`s heart leap with a surge of love at   
the younger Omegas loyalty to him, however it did not lessen the sting of the   
Red Guards words especially not with d'Artagnan looking so fecund.

"Can`t you keep your Bitch under control?" Jussac asked "Or should I give him a   
whipping?"  
"Touch one hair and I`ll crush your hands!" Porthos growled going to   
d'Artagnan`s side   
"Hey Athos!" Pierre called sliding his weight to one hip in a cocky manner   
"Ai`nt you worried that mixing seed with the mutt here`ll damage the pedigree of   
your pu...argh!!!!", he broke off in a scream as d'Artagnan`s dagger was   
suddenly embedded in his shoulder! and the furious Omega snatched Porthos pistol   
from it`s holster, loaded already as always and shot Cahussac just above the   
knee as he came to the Betas aid!.

"You little bitch!" Bernard shouted drawing his sword, as did Jussac and Du`lac,   
but Porthos and Athos were there in an instant their own blades at the ready   
"Mis stay with d`Art!" Porthos shouted his boot smacking Bernard in the crotch   
leaving the poor bastard moaning on the ground as he parried with Du`Lac, Athos   
trading blows, or more delivering them and making Jussac look like a fool as he   
easily fought him and swiftly sliced open his arm and chest  
"Aramis?" he called "Want me to slice his bollocks off?" he asked   
conversationally!!!  
"Have to find them first!" Aramis called back an arm about d'Artagnan`s   
shoulders "Thankyou for that" he whispered into the Omegas ear "I owe you one"  
"No you don`t Mis" d'Artagnan replied "Red guards are pricks, bastards deserved   
it!".

With the loss of three fingers, Jussac was disarmed and with a viscious punch to   
the face he was on the ground unconscious joined by Du`Lac who was spitting out   
the remains of his teeth and clutched his shattered nose while Porthos flung   
Bernard across the road leaving him to land in a pile of horse shit face first!  
"Where you fuckin` belong you shit eating wanker!" d'Artagnan yelled at him   
getting a giggle from Aramis a grin from Porthos and an exasperated roll of the   
eyes from Athos  
"Maybe we should head home before we`re arrested for dueling?" Aramis offered   
forcing a smile to remain on his face, while he was amused by his Alphas and   
d'Artagnan defeating five red guards without so much as getting out of breath,   
he was hurting like he`d been stabbed at their comments on his infertility  
"A wise decision" Athos agreed sheathing his sword "However this was not   
planned, therefore it was not a duel, it was a brawl!, and I doubt they`ll want   
to brag about being defeated by a pregnant Omega and two alphas"  
"And face planted in shit!" Porthos laughed grabbing Aramis about the waist and   
hauling him over his shoulder and kissing him deeply "We get home I`m fucking   
you and d`Art through the bed five times in a row!".

*********************************************************************

 

They had all been in high spirits when they`d gotten home.

d'Artagnan`s sour mood washed away by proving he was still able to fight when so   
heavy with child, and very aroused by Athos and Porthos show of Alpha strength.

Shit jokes ran back and forth, and wild schemes to see the Cardinal face planted   
in horse turd were being made!, even an idea of filling his skull cap with it   
and planting it on his head were suggested!.

They went straight to bed, ripping their clothes of and rutting on the bed like   
wild animals, Aramis and d'Artagnan being taken by Athos and Porthos then   
switching partners, even laying front to front touching, licking, suckling and   
milking each other as the Alphas all but wept with lust and lunged on them!.

They shared dinner in bed, eating it off each others bodies and licking fingers   
in lewd slaps of skin against skin, passing wine back and forth, Aramis all but   
performing oral on the bottle before Athos siezed him and made use of his mouth!   
while Porthos grabbed d'Artagnan and had him squirming in his lap!.

As the two Alphas and pregnant Omega fell asleep in each others arms, Aramis lay   
awake tears slipping silently down his temples to fall into his hair as he heard   
the Red Guards words in his head again, and remembered the days after his   
miscarriage.

He was laying in bed, sick with blood loss, infection, and misery.  
It had been only three days since the brutal midwife and wrenched the baby from   
his womb, his belly was still round and breasts still full and leaking in a   
cruel mockery of what he had lost.  
His hands strayed to touch his swollen belly but now instead of feeling the   
fluttering and kicks of his baby, he felt only emptiness and pain, between his   
legs where the birth passage had been so brutally torn he was throbbing, the   
crude stitches running with blood and puss, his insides feeling like there were   
on fire, his contracting, misplaced and damaged womb seemed to have become a   
furnace in his belly, a vile cask of poison destroying any chance he had of   
further offspring.

"let me die!" Aramis whispered as he curled his legs up to his throbbing middle   
and closed his eyes "Please God, just let me die!".

How could it have been, that just a few days ago he`d been laying in Ignace`s   
arms, feeling the baby turn and kick, laughing at how he was having to have his   
breeches let out, was planning the nursery, and knitting swaddeling clothes, and   
now he was alone in his darkened room, sick and heart broken, and wishing for   
his life to end so he did`nt have to suffer anymore pain.

 

Aramis had hated the sight of his still swollen body after his miscarriage.  
It was like a cruel joke, for his body to be torturing him with the image of   
still being with child when he was grieving for what he had lost.

But then as the bleeding began to slow, and his body began to shrink back to   
normal he found himself hating this even more.  
For he was loosing even the visual memory of being with child, his body was   
shedding every trace of what had been his baby, making him hate himself all the   
more.

Had it been his fault?, had he done something?, eaten something?, was his   
continued sex life with Ignace to blame for his babies death?.  
Every night he would awaken from torturous dreams of healthy new born sons and   
daughters, red faces creasing a crying, fists curled up and tiny plump legs   
kicking, he would see the babies over and over before his eyes, see the little   
ones displayed before him being handed from midwives to the mothers who were   
crying and laughing at the same time.

More than once he dreamed of himself, dreamed he had not lost the baby, that he   
had gone to term.

He could see himself laying on his bed, naked from the waist down, face red and   
coated with sweat as he strained and panted through the contractions, his great   
belly heaving before him as he bore down, the midwife between his thighs   
encouraging him to keep pushing.  
Outside the door Ignace was pacing, waiting for news, biting his nails and   
fretting.  
Then finally with a rush of bloody fluid his baby was delivered, a perfect son,   
the image of both Aramis and Ignace, taking the baby into his arms he kissed him   
all over examining each finger and toe, tracing the tiny features and stroking   
the silk soft tufts of hair on his head, tears of joy spilling down his cheeks   
as he held his baby boy.

That was when he would awaken, wake up with the sound of his baby crying still   
ringing in his ears, his arms aching to hold the child, his heart breaking all   
over again for what he had lost.

That cruel dream seemed to be repeating itself more and more often since   
d'Artagnan had become pregnant, and Aramis would find himself awakening and   
shoving his fist into his mouth to keep from screaming when he would see the   
sight of the younger Omega swollen in fecundity laying nestled between the   
alphas.

Since the day in the street when they had been fighting the red guards, whatever   
had been bothering d'Artagnan appeared to be over, or at least he seemed to be   
dealing with it, certainly he was reaching out more and more to Aramis, making   
every effort to include him and make him part of everything.

Had his jealousy and melancholy been obvious to d'Artagnan?, had he been pushing   
the other Omega away?, making him uncomfortable?, Aramis did`nt know, but hated   
himself all the more if that were the case for d'Artagnan had done nothing to   
deserve such ill treatment, it was`nt his fault he was younger and fertile, and   
he had never tried to take Aramis`s place, in fact he seemed to have some kind   
of hero worship if anything!.

Rising from their bed, knowing he was`nt going to get anymore sleep that night,   
Aramis padded into the bathroom taking the ewer of water and splashed some onto   
his face and then down on his chest flinching slightly as the water hit his   
nipples, nipples that felt sore and looked swollen.

Had Athos and Porthos been a little rough with him?, Aramis`s hands ran over his   
slightly swollen breasts and sore nipples examining them and all but leapt out   
of his skin when a tiny bead of colostrum appeared on his nipples.

Both sickness and pain swirled in his stomach, his breasts were lactating!, he   
was producing milk!, his body was acting like a fertile Omega!.  
He knew it for what it was, had heard of Omegas lactating when living in close   
proximity to breeding Omegas, the hormones effecting them and making their body   
produce milk, many made use of this and took work as wet nurses, but the sight   
of his body doing this to him, tormenting him even more made Aramis feel as sick   
as if he had swallowed hemlock.

With shaking hands Aramis grabbed the cotton wadding he used to pad injuries   
from the trunk they kept in the bathroom, and lay strips over his breasts taking   
a length of bandage and binding himself tightly, almost painfully, a part of him   
said that this was something he should be happy about, he could help feed the   
babies when they came, and God knows with three new borns d'Artagnan would be   
struggling to nurse them all, but the pain of his barren body doing this to him   
had him too confused and upset to think clearly, all he could think of right now   
was to the need to hide this and pray the milk would soon dry up.


	4. Chapter 4

"You were right" d'Artagnan said as he sat, or rather half lay on the chair in   
Constance`s kitchen a week after their talk "I was being paranoid and pathetic!"  
"Not pathetic, just hormonal!" Constance replied shaking her head at the sight   
of his growing body, how a body so slight could swell so round was beyond her!   
"You don`t doubt Athos and Porthos anymore?"  
"No" d'Artagnan replied "I did what you said, listened to them properly, watched   
their body language, their eyes and expressions, they love me, as much as I love   
them"  
"Told you!!!" Constance smirked sipping her wine "And Aramis?"  
"Aramis, him I can`t figure out" d'Artagnan said with a sigh "He...........he is   
affectionate, loving, passionate one minute and the next he`s with drawn and   
dismissive, looks at me like I`m............I`m some cat coming to invade his   
next and steal his kittens!"  
"I wouldn't describe Athos or Porthos as kittens!" Constance laughed her face   
lighting with mirth "Maybe he`s jealous?, threatend by you?"  
"How and why?" d'Artagnan replied "He`s perfect, beautiful!, and I swear I`m   
reaching out to him, trying my best to be his friend, but everytime I try to get   
close he recoils like I`m going to poison him!"  
"Well you are younger than him, and your pregnant" Constance offered "That might   
make him jealous"  
"So?, he dos`nt have stretch marks, back ache, and over stretched stomach   
muscles!" d'Artagnan retorted "I swear I hav`nt seen my feet in weeks!, I`m   
forgetting what they look like!, and I swear my arse is starting to look like   
it`s pregnant too!"  
"How!?"   
"It`s twice the size it was before!"  
"Oh come off it!" Constance snorted "You look fine, and a young lad like you`ll   
be back in shape in no time!"  
"I`ll just be happy not to need the pot every ten minutes!" d'Artagnan muttered   
"Little sods always roll on my bladder and stay there!, then take pot shots at   
my kidneys!"  
"Well, active as that you know they`re healthy" Constance replied looking up   
with a smile as Athos came in   
"Come to take your Omega home?" she asked with a grin   
"Yes Madame" Athos replied smiling at d'Artagnan and offering his arm, helping   
the Omega get to his feet and supported his weight getting a fond if a little   
wistful smile from Constance at the tenderness Athos was showing d'Artagnan   
"Constance" d'Artagnan said dipping his head   
"Take care, both of you, and give my love to Porthos and Aramis" Constance said   
nodding to Athos wave of his hat as he and d'Artagnan departed.

"You know I just can`t decide between the names Benjamin or Jerard for my son!"   
Porthos said as he leaned against the counter where Aramis was slicing carrots   
to go in the leek carrot and potato soup he was making for dinner along with a   
large farm house loaf from the bakers,   
"Athos`s chosen Raoul for a son and Lucille for a girl" he went on "I quite like   
the name Gabrielle, and d`Art wants Alexandra or Alexandre for a middle name of   
one of them, for his Father"  
"Indeed" Aramis muttered only half listening to this, his breasts were aching   
under the tight binding and his nipples trying to lactate making them sore and   
raw   
"Y`know he wants to name one of the babies Rene or Renee" Porthos said getting   
Aramis`s attention "What?"  
"Yeah, he wants one of them named for you" Porthos said with a grin "Wants to   
run it by you first, but I think it`s a great idea"  
Naming one of the babies for him?, Aramis felt his stomach bubble and twist with   
both flattered joy and the painful gripe of guilt   
"I......don`t know what to say" he whispered   
"Be cute won`t it?" Porthos said "A little Rene or Renee running about?" he   
frowned as he saw both distress and pleasure cross Aramis`s face   
"Mis?", however before he got the chance to go on Athos and d'Artagnan came   
through the door, d'Artagnan looking tired and uncomfortable.

"Are you sure your alright?" Athos was saying as d'Artagnan waddled towards the   
bedroom   
"Yeah I`m just tired" he replied "I`m gonna lay down for a while"  
"Alright, call us if you need us" Athos said getting a nod from d'Artagnan as he   
went through the door.

"He alright?" Porthos asked frowning at d'Artagnan`s sudden retreat into the   
bedroom   
"Tired I think" Athos replied taking off his hat and sitting at the dining table   
"The babies were kicking up a storm on the way home, got him a good shot in the   
kidneys and the ribs!"  
"Little buggers!" Porthos chuckled.

Aramis winced recalling the feeling of his baby wriggling and squirming inside   
him, the movment would not be as strong as what d'Artagnan was feeling right   
now, but still it was incredible, without meaning to his hand strayed to his   
flat belly wishing he was round and heavy with child, feeling the movement   
himself.

"You alright Mis?" Porthos asked startling him out of his thoughts "You don`t   
seem yourself"  
"I`m fine" Aramis quickly replied   
"Really?" Athos asked "You have seemed distant lately"  
"We`ve not been neglecting you have we?" Porthos asked "Because if we   
have........."  
"No, no, you`ve both been fine, loving as ever" Aramis said feeling   
uncomfortable under the double scrutiny, he needed to change this conversation,   
and fast, so he chose the best action he could think of.

Putting on a flirtatious smirk, and lowering his eye lashes he gave both Porthos   
and Athos the most sultry look he could manage, a look that was truely smoking   
hot!  
"However, if the two of you wish to pay me some special attention...?" he purred   
running the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip "I will be more than happy to   
receive your attentions!" his smile became a coy smirk, and his gaze peered   
through thick black lashes, igniting both Alphas as was his intention,   
"You`re a bloody wanton!" Porthos growled, rising in one fluid motion and lunged   
for Aramis just as a scream broke out from the bed room making all three of them   
freeze for a split second   
"d'Artagnan!" Athos breathed leaping to his feet, in less than half a minute he,   
Porthos and Aramis were across the room and into the bedroom being greeted with   
a sight that had Aramis`s knees buckling and every nightmare he had suffered   
coming back to life right before his eyes.

Sitting up on his haunches d'Artagnan held out his hands as he sobbed, hands   
that were soaked in blood, below his swollen belly blood was spreading from   
between his thighs, staining the bedsheet and his light blue night shirt   
"Oh God!" Athos whispered   
"The babies!" Porthos breathed   
"No!" d'Artagnan cried out in a strangled voice "No, no no!", he fell to his   
side gripping his middle and moaning in pain as blood continued to spread   
"Get a Physician!, get a midwife!, get anyone!" Athos roared leaping onto the   
bed and pulling d'Artagnan to his chest "Porthos NOW!", with a torn look between   
d'Artagnan and a ghost white and catatonic as he gazed almost hypnotised to the   
blood spreading on the bed sheets, but a another anguished cry from d'Artagnan   
had him moving, charging from the apartments to go and find the first physician   
or midwife he could praying to any God or in fact any devil that would listen   
that everything would be alright.

 

"d`Art......d'Artagnan can you hear me?, stay with me!, d`Art!" Athos cried   
stroking d'Artagnan`s rapidly paling cheek as his eyes rolled in his head and   
his eye lids fluttered, "d'Artagnan stay awake!, come on!, stay awake!", fear   
made Athos voice shrill his hands shaking as he lifted d'Artagnan the Omegas   
head lolling limp over his arm having passed out with blood loss,  
"Oh Christ!" Athos whispered stroking d'Artagnan`s throat feeling for a pulse   
relief flooding him when he felt the beat below his jaw line, however the livid   
red stain that was spreading over the bed under the Omega still made his heart   
lurch, especially since he was still bleeding   
"What do I do?" Athos asked "Aramis!!!?" he cried to the sometime medic "Aramis   
what..........." he broke off as he saw Aramis rocking back and forth on the   
floor eyes wide and glassy his olive skin grey and coated in a light sweat as he   
stared at the sight of d'Artagnan possibly miscarrying, but that was not what he   
was seeing.

***********************************************************************

In his mind Aramis was locked in the past remembering and reliving his own   
miscarriage.

"Please!, please stop!" young Rene begged as he lay back on his bed, sweat   
streaming down his forehead, his Mother holding his hand as the midwife pushed   
down brutally hard on his rounded belly "Stop it hurts!" Rene sobbed   
"The baby is dead!" the midwife snapped without sympathy "If it`s not removed   
it`ll kill you too!, so stop whimpering and start pushing!"  
"I can`t!, I can`t!, I won`t let go of my baby!" Rene chocked "Mamma!" he begged   
looking to his Mother for help but the older woman shook her head glancing at   
the midwife  
"Can`t you give him something?"   
"I`ve already given him pennyroyal unless his body voids the corpse he`ll die!"   
"NO!" Rene wept pulling his knees up to his belly "I won`t let my baby go!".

Another dose of pennyroyal and a dose of poppy syrup to make Rene sleepy and   
pliant began a sluggish weak bleed.  
The midwife ordered the fire to be stocked and placed hot bricks over his belly   
to try and bring on the miscarriage while Aramis was in a half sleeping state,   
however by morning the bleeding had slowed to all but nothing and the Midwife   
had run out of limited patience.

With his mother pinning Rene down the Midwife pried apart his blood spattered   
thighs her large unforgiving hands harshly pushing up inside his body.

Rene let out a horse cry and chocked sob as his fragile flesh tore, the bones of   
his pelvis straining and insides feeling like red hot pokers were being thrust   
up inside his body   
"Mother!" Rene screamed as the Midwife breeched his uterus her hands pushing   
inside his cervix and spreading it wide heedless of Rene`s sobs and howls of   
pain or the thick flow of blood streaming down over her wrists and spreading   
under Rene`s buttocks, "Hold him still!" she snapped at Rene`s Mother as she   
pushed her hand into the uterus managing to take hold of a tiny foot.

The entire world went white as unbearable unimaginable agony shot right through   
Rene`s body, dimly he could hear the sound of screaming, and knew that it was   
himself screaming, he felt hot wet blood flowing over his thighs and under his   
body as he felt like his entire insides were being ripped out of his body!, the   
pain seemed to grow in its intensity getting worse and worse, his head spinning   
and feeling as if it would explode as something was pulled from his body and   
something inside him slipped out of place, red hot lava seemed to spread over   
his insides as consciousness fled from him.

Rene moaned in pain as he opened his eyes, the room looking blurry and dim, it   
smelled of blood and vomit, and was horribly hot.

Beside his bed his Mother was sitting and gave him a small sad smile as she saw   
he was awake   
"My baby?" he whispered trying to move only to cry out at the agony that shot   
through him   
"The baby was already dead Rene, you know that" his Mother said "The Midwife got   
it out of you, had to pull it from you"  
so that was what he had felt, his baby being ripped from his womb, his hands   
went to his still rounded belly feeling where his baby had once been and winced   
at the throbbing pain he felt, something was wrong inside him, something was   
torn and broken, had been displaced, his insides felt wrong, there was a   
pressure in his lower abdomen, near his pelvis, his groin felt like it was on   
fire!, and from his navel down like he was filled with burning coals,  
"Whats wrong with me Mama?" he whispered.

His fear rose when his mother looked away biting her lip clearly distressed   
herself by what she had to say,  
"When the baby was pulled out..........something...........you.....the baby   
wouldn't come away easily" she stammered figgeting with her plain grey stomacher   
pulling at some loose threads   
"Pulling the baby out cause your womb to shift out of place, it nearly turned   
inside out" she explained "There was so much blood I thought that you would   
die!, I thought I`d loose you too!"  
"Mama?" Rene whispered fear filling him at his Mothers sorrowful expression   
"I`m sorry querrida, but you`re womb was baddly damaged, the midwife was hardly   
able to stop the bleeding!, she had to push the womb back inside so she could   
apply wadding and then stitch you"  
"Mama what are you saying?" Rene cried already knowing but not wanting to   
believe it  
"Rene, I`m sorry, but you won`t be able to have another baby, there was too much   
damage done, your body will not now be able to conceive or carry again".

Blankness was on Rene`s face at first, then a chocked sob escaped his lips as   
his eyes began to fill with tears "No!" he whispered "No!, no thats not true!"   
he began to cry as the tears spilled down his cheeks "No!, no I will have   
babies!, I want babies!" fresh bouts of pain began to flood him as sobs and   
screams took over his body his Mother getting onto the bed and holding him as he   
wept and howled begging her, begging God to make it not true, demanding to have   
his baby and his fertility back.

Tears of both grief and sympathy ran down his Mothers face as she held her son   
rocking him back and forth as he wept himself out and fell into an exhausted and   
feverish sleep, her hand ghosting over his forehead wondering what his future   
would now hold.

His prospects for marriage were as good as ruined, even a whore stood a better   
chance of being wed than a barren Omega, for what use was a barren Omega?, he   
would be ridiculed, sneered at, discarded and unwanted, no Alpha or Beta would   
want an Omega that could not breed, and what else was an Omega good for but   
begetting children?  
"Oh my poor baby boy" she whispered leaning down to kiss his cheek "What will   
become of you now?".


	5. Chapter 5

When coherant consciousness returned to Aramis he found himself sitting in their   
dining room, a blanket was round his shoulders and a cool towel was resting over   
his forehead, and Porthos was sitting in front of him looking at him with a look   
of concern on his face.

"Ummm, what.....?" Aramis whispered trying to shake the fog out of his head   
"You went catatonic" Porthos said "Been like it for most o`the night", with a   
sigh he got up from his stool and sat himself beside Aramis taking his hands and   
kissing them gently "What happened Mon cher?, we hav`nt seen you like that since   
Savoy, what brought it on?"  
"I don`t...." Aramis felt so confused, his head was so stuffy, filled with   
images of his miscarriage, of his losses, he couldn't think of anything else,   
his mind wouldn't work properly it was too heavy and weighed down with grief and   
confusion   
"Was it d`Art?" Porthos asked cutting into Aramis`s emotional and mental termoil  
d'Artagnan?, what did he?............suddenly images of the heavily pregnant   
Omega bleeding flashed into Aramis`s mind, the events of the night before that   
had brought about his break down finally returning to him and making him shoot   
up from his seat crying out d'Artagnan`s name fearing that d'Artagnan would have   
suffered the same fate as he, to have miscarried their babies, to be left a   
ruined and broken Omega.

"Calm down, he`s alright!" Porthos said rising and wrapping his arms about   
Aramis shoulders pulling the trembling smaller man into his larger embrace "The   
babies!?" Aramis asked thinking of the blood, Mon Dieu there had been so much   
blood!, a river of it!, how could he be alright?, how could the babies be   
alright?  
"The babies are fine".

It was Athos who spoke, having been drawn from his bedside vigil beside   
d'Artagnan by Aramis`s shout   
"But the blood.....?"  
"He suffered a large internal bleed, aparently not uncommon in his condition,   
especially since he is carrying such a large litter so young" Athos replied   
coming over as Aramis sagged in relief "So he has`nt lost them?"  
"No" Athos confirmed looking the Omega over "And you?" he asked "What happened   
Aramis?, I thought I`d lost you!" he said his face creased in painful memory of   
holding an unconscious bleeding d'Artagnan, torn between helping him and going   
to a catatonic Aramis rocking on the floor   
"I just.....had a bad moment" Aramis replied avoiding Athos gaze   
"A bad moment!?" Porthos scoffed "You`ve been insensible all night!, not even   
the bloody physician could get through to you!, we had no idea if you`d come   
back to us or be like that for good!"   
"I`m fine!" Aramis said feeling horribly exposed and not wanting to have his   
private feelings and fears explored.

The two Alphas may have pushed him for more but at that moment d'Artagnan called   
out from the bedroom breaking all three men into a run to get to him.

************************************************************************

d'Artagnan`s skin was bone white, his eyes darkly shadowed and lips and the tip   
of his nose tinged slightly blue.

To Aramis`s immense relief the blood soaked bedding was no where in sight, and   
d'Artagnan had been changed into a fresh night shift of white with a thick shawl   
of wool about his shoulders   
"Hey, how are you feeling?" Porthos asked his voice tender and expression one of   
pure love as he went to the Omega sitting beside him and kissing his cheek,   
Athos joined them on the other side of the bed handing d'Artagnan a cup of dark   
Burgandy wine which the physician recomended to help build his blood   
"The babies?" d'Artagnan asked his voice weak and croaking as he sipped the wine  
"Fine, they`re all fine" Athos assured him reaching out to push his hair back   
behind his ear, his fingers lingering on d'Artagnan`s cheek "You however are not   
so well"  
"You lost alot of blood" Porthos said "The Physician`s put you on bedrest till   
the babies come"  
"He`s sure they`re alright?" d'Artagnan pressed seeming far more concerned over   
them than the bed rest showing just how much he loved the babies and how scared   
he had been   
"They`re fine, perfect" Porthos said patting his middle gently "As you will be"   
Athos said "The Phyician has recomended a diet rich in iron with red wine to   
build your blood and strength, he has also said you must have no excitments or   
stresses, you must take full rest and be calm at all times"  
"A diet high in iron?, what does that mean?, I`ve got to chew swords!?"   
d'Artagnan asked   
"No!" Athos chuckled his fatigued and worried face creasing in mirth "You`re to   
have pleanty of red meats, dark green vegetables, pulses, and lentils, and he   
said you should aim to drink a pint of milk a day to build your own milk   
production and make the babies bones strong"  
"Okay" d'Artagnan agreed surprising everyone by the fact he was`nt arguing about   
all this "Whatever it takes"  
"I can go to the market now" Aramis offered speaking up from his position at the   
foot of the bed where he had been rather forgotten "I`ll get a good selection of   
foods and milk"  
"You sure you`re up to it?" Porthos asked frowning at Aramis who was already   
heading out of the door   
"I`ll be fine!" Aramis called back eager to escape the apartments and the tender   
scene the Alphas and Omega were creating.

"Whats wrong with Aramis?" d'Artagnan asked with a frown as he finished his wine   
and lay back against the pillows his hands cupping his belly and stroking over   
the swell   
"He um..........he.........had an episode" Porthos said with a confused look to   
Athos who knew of no better explaination himself   
"Episode?" d'Artagnan asked looking between the Alphas his eyes narrowing "Whats   
going on?, what ar`nt you telling me?"

*************************************************************************

Aramis wrapped his arms about his chest as he walked through the filth laden   
streets of Paris, his head tucked down towards his chest, his bottom lip sucked   
inside his mouth to keep the tears that pricked at the back of his eyes from   
flowing.

Inside his emotions raged a war that seemed without chance of any victory as   
they battled against each other for dominance.  
Pain, both physical and emotional pain racked him, his heart throbbing with the   
ache of his lost baby, lost fertility, even now so many years later he still   
ached and yearned for that child, still hurt inside as rawly as he had the day   
he had lost the infant.  
Worse than a festering wound was his grief it seemed, for it would not leave   
him, would not heal, and everyday for past months of d'Artagnan`s pregnancy it   
seemed to have been growing worse.

The physical pain came from his breasts, his milk filled leaking breasts and   
sore nipples that chaffed under the unbearable tight bandages he diligently   
applied, and the muscles under his arms ached with the tight binding as did his   
ribs all of them protesting the tight binding.

Bitterness, anger, and jealousy were swimming within him along with his pain,   
and God forgive him for such feelings, but he could not help but feel bitter for   
his lot in life, his loss of his ability to bear a child, and the anger and   
jealousy.  
They made his stomach clench in revulsion at himself, for he knew he should feel   
this way, that he had not right to be angry with his Alphas for taking more   
interest in d'Artagnan than he, God knows the poor boy had nearly miscarried the   
night before and still looked at deaths door this morning he was so pale!.

Of course they would go to him, and fawn over him, he was carrying their babies   
for christ sakes!, Aramis may be hurting but he was not fool enough from seeing   
the truth in that.  
His jealousy also, that was the emotion that seeming to be winning out, his gut   
wrenching, deplorable jealousy of d'Artagnan.

He was jealous that the boy had got so much attention from the Alphas they both   
loved, that he had been spared his miscarrige where Aramis had not!  
"How twisted am I that I am upset that he has not lost the babies?" Aramis   
whispered disgustedly, disgusted with himself.

Lifting his head up he looked across the square pushing his hair back from his   
forehead and saw a sight that had him all but doubling over with renewed   
torment.

For across the street, not twenty yards from his position, was a proud and happy   
Alpha with his Omega and twins.  
The Omega was clearly fresh out of confinement, his skin pale from lack of   
sunlight, and the residual roundness from his pregnancy still on his frame.  
The twins were wrapped tightly in swaddeling clothes, and held close to their   
Mothers breasts, both arms spread wide to accomodate the precious bundles, but   
wider than his arms was his smile which was shining as brightly as his eyes that   
were fixed upon the newborns he gently rocked.

The proud happy Alpha had his arm about the Omega showing off his new family to   
the world, his chest puffed out and smile broad as he took up a protective   
stance beside his family the joy at having twins by his Omega clear on his face.

Feeling his heart lurching so hard at the display of familial affection and   
love, Aramis stumbled almost blindly across the street and all but threw himself   
into the church heading for the confessional.

***************************************************************************

"Bless me Father for I have sinned" Aramis said as he knelt in the box a rosary   
in his hands "It had been......two weeks since my last confession"  
"What is your offence my son?" the Priest asked   
"I am...........I fear............." Aramis sighed and ran a hand through his   
hair shaking his head "I am wicked, and sinful, and am undeserving of Gods   
blessing" he whispered his voice catching as tears burned behind his eyes and   
sobs were kept far back in his chest.

"I doubt that you are so very wicked my son" the Priest said "Please, confess to   
me, so I may offer Gods forgiveness"   
Aramis took several deep breaths holding tight to his rosary   
"I am angry at God" he confessed "I dare to hate him for taking my unborn child,   
for taking my fertility from me, I hate him for making me barren when I was but   
sixteen years of age!", he stopped to draw in breath and wiped his eyes "I know   
it is wrong to question Gods will, but I can not help but be angry for what he   
chose for me, when I so wanted to have a family!.  
For over a decade I have lived with this barren state, trying to make my peace   
with it, but now I............I find myself burning with jealousy, I am jealous   
of my Alphas second Omega, he has conceived triplets, triplets!, and he is so   
young, so beautiful, I try to love him, and I swear to God I do love him, but I   
am deeply jealous of him aswell, and I do not know what to do about it!".

For several moments there was silence, then the Priest spoke up   
"It seems that in a sense my Son, that God is granting you your hearts desire"   
the Priest said "You wish for a family, and while this family is not to be of   
your blood, it is and will be your family, your Alphas children will be bound to   
you by more than mere blood, any fool can produce a child my Son, but as life   
has shown us, it takes much more to be a parent".

Aramis took a few moments thinking over the priests words and sniffed into his   
handkerchief "My children aswell you think?" he asked quietly"  
"Indeed" the Priest replied "Something you should be thanking God for, something   
you should be happy about"  
"I am!" Aramis swore "Before God I swear I am happy for them, and I hate myself   
for this damnable jealousy, and I long to be free of it, I long to be simply   
happy and content!"  
"Your jealousy is a natural human failing" The Priest said "We are all fallible   
and sinful by our very nature, but you feel guilt for your envy, and you berate   
yourself for it, showing that in your heart, your conscience is not evil or   
cruel, it shows that you are a good and honnest man who has suffered much in   
life, and has lost much"  
"Then what do I do Father?" Aramis asked "How do I rid myself of this jealousy?,   
I swear I fear the birth of the babies will make me more jealous, and I long to   
love them, never be envious of them or resent them"  
"Then your penance will be to pray long for this My Son" the Priest told him   
"Pray three times daily to be freed of this jealousy and to love the children   
than God is giving you in this way"  
"Yes Father" Aramis said nodding his head and crossing himself "Thankyou"  
"Bless you my Son". 

Wiping his face Aramis stepped out of the confessional, keeping his rosary about   
his hand as he made his way back out of the church hoping that prayer would be   
able to free him of his envy and anger.


	6. Chapter 6

There was something going on with Aramis.

Something was very wrong with him

Both Athos and Porthos had noticed his behavior that was getting more and more   
unusual.

Aramis had always been religious, went to Church every Sunday without fail, and   
several times a week if he could manage it and was`nt too caught up with   
missions.

But now he was attending Church several times a day, going to every service he   
could, spending hours a time on his knees saying his rosary over and over, more   
than once he had fallen asleep in the church, and either Porthos or Athos had   
found him sprawled on the floor a rosary still clutched in his hand as he slept.

He was loosing weight, having started to skip meals, and fast as he threw   
himself into a strict regime.  
His slim body starting to look gaunt and worn, a lack of decent sleep was giving   
him dark shadows under his eyes, and making him lethargic and slow.

Both Alphas had asked him repeatedly what was wrong, only to have a familiar   
charming or seductive smile thrown back at them as Aramis assured them he was   
fine.

He was`nt fine.

"What the hell is going on with him?" Porthos grunted meaning Aramis, as he and   
Athos went through their daily check of their weapons, d'Artagnan was sleeping   
in the bedroom, curled up under the bedding still looking far too pale and gaunt   
in the face since his near miscarriage.

"D`You think he`s sick?" Athos asked back as he cleaned his gun "I`ve seen him   
rubbing his chest a few times"  
"Well he can`t have been injured, we`ve not been in any fights recently" Porthos   
said then with a wry grin "Unless you count those red guards last week in the   
Kings Arms!"  
"And how much did you cheat them out of!?" Athos asked with a risen eyebrow   
"I`m offended at the very notion of that!" Porthos said giving a mock broken   
hearted look that had Athos smirking at him "I won about twenty sous!"  
"I wondered how you brought those rattles for the babies!"   
"You know, come to think of it" Porthos said scratching his head "All this   
weirdness with Mis started right about when d`Art got pregnant".

Athos set the guns aside sitting up straighter as he considered this "D`you   
think he............resents them?"  
"Why should he?, he loves d`Art as much as we do, fuck they`ve both ganged up on   
us several times!" Porthos said "And the kid adores him, even wants him to be   
officially named as Secondary Mother"  
"He does?" Athos asked rather surprised by this, though he was`nt sure why,   
considering the fact that d'Artagnan seemed to always go out of his way to care   
for others  
"Yeah, told me so himself a few days ago" Porthos said "He`s.......worried about   
the birth, worried...........he might not make it"  
"What!?, of course he will!, he`s young!, he`s strong!, he`s...........he`ll be   
fine!" Athos cried before remembering to keep his voice down incase of waking   
d'Artagnan "Why would he think he wouldn't make it?"  
"Oh I don`t know, maybe because one in ten mother die in child birth!" Porthos   
offered his voice dripping with sarcasem however before Athos could come up with   
a scathing response d'Artagnan appeared at the door of the bedroom looking half   
asleep and pale a sheet.

 

"Hey what are you doing up?" Athos asked rising from the seat and going over to   
him, guiding him to the sofa   
"I heard you talking, and couldn't get comfortable" d'Artagnan replied sitting   
down with a groan "What are you two talking about anyway?" he asked smiling with   
fondness as Athos got him a foot stool and sat down beside it to start rubbing   
his feet gently   
"Oh nothing important" Porthos began however the risen eyebrow d'Artagnan shot   
him had him relenting "We were discussing Aramis".

d'Artagnan nodded pressing his lips together, the Alphas were not the only ones   
to notice the odd behavior of the older Omega "I........I think it`s me" he said   
quietly "I don`t think he likes me very much"  
"Of course he does, he loves you" Athos said stopping the foot massage and   
looking Porthos with concern, had they been so blind as to not see the problems   
in their bond?   
"No he dos`nt" d'Artagnan sighed leaning back on the sofa his hands resting on   
his large belly "He loves you two, but me?, well it`s not like I can give him   
babies like I can you two is it?".

Athos and Porthos both looked gob smacked at this, that d'Artagnan might be   
thinking that the only reason that he was with them was because he was able to   
provide offspring   
"How long have you felt like this?" Porthos asked feeling sick inside   
"Like what?" d'Artagnan asked   
"Like we only want you for breeding?" Athos whispered looking very much like he   
had the night he had discovered his Wife was still alive.

"What?, no!, no! I don`t think that!" d'Artagnan hastily protested "Not   
anymore!"  
"But you did?" Athos said   
"Well............for a while" d'Artagnan admitted looking at the floor his cheek   
colouring slightly and shame washing over him "But I stopped feeling like it the   
night we kicked the crap out of those red guards"  
"Jesus!!" Porthos exclaimed "You felt like a brood mare until then!?"  
"It was just me being hyper sensative and stupid" d'Artagnan said with a shrug   
"I felt...........well I hardly match up to Aramis when it comes to beauty, or   
sensuality, and with my body changing so much with pregnancy, I just felt even   
less attractive"  
"You......you`re not in competition with Aramis" Athos said "We love you both   
equally, you have your own beauty, your own charms, just as he does"  
"And I know that now" d'Artagnan said smiling at both anxious Alphas "And it`s   
okay, I`m okay, you two have show how much you love me and then some, and I   
promise I am in no doubt at all anymore", at the continued looks of doubt he   
rose to his feet to pull Athos into a hug and beckond for Porthos to join them   
"I promise you both, I am happy and secure, and I know how much you love me"  
"You`re sure?" Porthos asked his voice half muffled against d'Artagnan`s   
shoulder as he placed a kiss on his throat   
"Positive" d'Artagnan assured him returning the kiss with one of his own, then   
moaning as Athos teeth sank gently into his throat and his hands ran over the   
Omega`s swollen nipples making him mewl and squirm   
"We can`t can we?" Porthos asked closing his eye s and growling as d'Artagnan`s   
hand reached down towards his cock!   
"Maybe if we`re very gentle?" Athos panted as d'Artagnan ground his hips against   
him! "very carefull!"  
"Sounds good to me!" Porthos growled and with a show of Alpha strength had   
d'Artagnan swept up into his arms and carried him into the bed room, with Athos   
right behind them.

***********************************************************************

His eyes tightly shut as he knelt before the Madonna clutching the baby Jesus,   
his rosary in his hands which were clutched under his chin he prayed over and   
over to the Lord, ignoring the cramp in his legs and the ache in his knees from   
the cold stone floor.

"God, I have tried, I swear I have tried" he whispered his voice shaking as he   
spoke to God "I do love these babies, I do love d'Artagnan, I   
just................I just...........why did you do this to me?, why did you   
take my baby from me?", he swallowed down on a sob his whole body shaking   
violently with the effort it took "Why did you make me barren?, why did you   
leave me like this?, useless?, why not kill me too?", he knew it was wrong to   
question God, but he couldn't help but do so, not when he felt so wretched and   
tortured as he did.

The praying, had not seemed to help, the dreams continued to plague him, the   
deep ache inside everytime he looked at d'Artagnan`s growing belly seemed to get   
worse.

Also Porthos and Athos were starting to comment on the fact he was not behaving   
like himself, he was, for the first time in his life, avoiding contact with   
them, had not lain with them in weeks, not since hsi breasts had begun to   
lactate.  
The traitorous breasts had also grown plumper with milk as d'Artagnan`s scent   
grew stronger, feeding his body the hormones that were creating this lactation.

He had seen both Porthos and Athos suckling from d'Artagnan`s engorged nipples,   
scenting him and making him as theirs all the more.  
It made his Omega yearn for the same to be done to him, to have them nurse from   
his breasts, to scent and mark him, to possess and adore him as they were   
d'Artagnan.

Even pale and weak in his final trimester, the younger Omega looked beautiful in   
his fertile state, fragile perhaps, but that only served to bring out Athos and   
Porthos natural instincts to protect and coddle him all the more, making Aramis   
feel like a spare part. 

With a resigned sigh he crossed himself and rose to his feet, heading home once.

The scent of sex was in the air as Aramis entered the apartment, the heady scent   
of sated Alphas, and the sweet soothing scent of a sated breeding Omega mingling   
with it, making Aramis half aroused, and half wanting to run back out the front   
door!.

However, stark naked and in search of wine, Athos came stalking through to the   
kitchen spotting Aramis and beckoning him over pulling him into a fierce hung   
and kiss, his passions still up and cock half hard   
"Come and join us!" he growled pressing a heated kiss into Aramis`s neck "I want   
you!, on the bed!, against the wall!, and bent over a table!"  
"In that order?" Aramis laughed his humour sound strained even to his own ears,   
however Athos was too gone in lust to listern properly, and his filling Knot was   
pressing against Aramis the scent intoxicating for the Omega, especially since   
the scents and sounds of Porthos and d'Artagnan in the bedroom mingled with   
Athos`s, making Aramis pliant and lustful, allowing Athos strip his doublet from   
him and rip at his shirt exposing his bandaged breasts.

Here Athos stopped his eyes widdening and then narrowing at the sight of his   
Lovers body bandaged up, suspecting injury of some sort, "Mis?", shaken out of   
his lustful trance Aramis glanced down at his bared chest shock filling his   
face, shoving Athos away from him he ran for the privy slamming and locking the   
door behind him as he burst into tears falling to the floor and clutching his   
knees to his chest as Athos called after him hammering on the door.

**********************************************************************

Aramis couldn't stop crying, he had`nt sobbed like this in as long as he could   
remember, it was as if a damn had been burst, the tears were flooding down his   
cheeks, and he could barely get in enough air to fill his heaving lungs, his   
whole body was shaking like a leaf, so much it was as if he were convulsing as   
he sat on the floor rocking back and forth sobbing brokenly.

He felt hot and cold, his skin shivering yet coated in a light sheen of sweat,   
nothing made sense inside his head, and he could not get control of himself   
physically.

Dimly he could hear Athos and Porthos knocking on the door, calling his name,   
begging him to open the door, to talk to them, to tell them what was wrong.

They were all but begging him, making him feel worse because he couldn't reply,   
couldn't call out to them, he couldn't do anything but continue to cry.

"What the hell happened?" Porthos demanded as Athos continued to knock on the   
door  
"I don`t know" Athos replied glancing back at Porthos who was as naked as he,   
d'Artagnan stood behind them, wrapped in a bed sheet, biting his bottom lip   
worriedly  
"He`s got a bandage about his chest, covering his breasts, he must have been   
injured"  
"Injured, when?" Porthos cried   
"I don`t know!" Athos snapped all but hammering on the door "Mis please!, please   
open the door!"  
"Guys, back away" d'Artagnan said making both Alphas turn to look at him in   
shock "I think I know whats wrong, let me speak to him".

The knocking had changed, it was gentle, quiet, no longer demanding.  
"Aramis" d'Artagnan?, that was d'Artagnan`s voice   
"Aramis, I know whats wrong, I know why you`re wearing the bandage" d'Artagnan   
said making Aramis jerk his head up taking a heaving breath as he shook all over   
at d'Artagnan`s words.

"Mis?" d'Artagnan called "Can I come in and talk to you please?, can you open   
the door and let me in?", listening very hard he could hear the change in   
Aramis`s breathing, the sobbing had stopped, though his breathing was still   
rapid, too rapid to be healthy.

"Please Mis" d'Artagnan said "It`s your breasts is`nt it?, something that   
sometimes happens to Omegas?, in close contact with breeding Omegas?",   
d'Artagnan held his breath as he heard Aramis gasp   
"it`s okay, it`s normal, it`s nothing to be ashamed of" he said pressing his ear   
to the door "We can talk about it, you and me, Omega to Omega, no Alphas or   
Betas, just you and me, no one else, because no one else can understand us like   
we do each other can they?, no one understands an Omega like another Omega".

d'Artagnan waited holding his breath, his muscles rigid until he heard the lock   
being turned and the door opened revealing a tear stained exhausted looking   
Aramis   
"How?" he whispered looking at d'Artagnan "How d`you know?"  
"Because the farm next to my families farm suffered a collasped roof one winter"   
d'Artagnan said "The Farmers wife was an Omega, a pregnant Omega, and they   
stayed with us for six weeks, during which time I started to lactate".


	7. Chapter 7

Aramis let out a shuddering breath, his whole body seeming to sink in on itself   
as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

He took two steps forward and then collapsed into d'Artagnan`s arms burrying his   
face into the Omegas neck with a fresh bout of tears, except these were tears of   
relief not pain and fear.

"It`s okay" d'Artagnan said rubbing his back and kissing his head "It`s alright"  
"S`not" Aramis whimpered into d'Artagnan`s shoulder "I`m disgusting!, wicked!, I   
don`t................I don`t deserve your love!"  
"Yes you do!" d'Artagnan said as Athos and Porthos came closer "You are not   
wicked or disgusting, you are beautiful, loving, kind, you deserve a world of   
love"  
"No I don`t" Aramis sniffed lifting his head up, his eyes puffy and cheeks red,   
"I don`t, not with.........with how I.......how I`ve been treating you,   
resenting you, when you`ve done nothing but been loving and kind and sweet to   
me".

"Mis?, what`s going on?" Athos asked gently "Whats been going on with you?, why   
d`you think that your not worthy of us?, of d`Art?"  
"Because I`m not!" Aramis said wiping his nose on the back of his wrist   
"I..............I`m so sorry d`Art!" he said looking imploringly at the pregnant   
Omega "I am so so sorry!, you did`nt deserve me treating you like this, I`m so   
sorry"  
""It`s alright" d'Artagnan said offering a gentle smile "I think I understand"  
"How can you?" Aramis asked "You`re young, you`re beautiful, you`re..........."  
"Pregnant?" d'Artagnan finished for him.

Aramis dropped his shoulders and nodded his head saddly   
"Oh shit!" Porthos swore "Why?.............how did`nt we.......Mis I`m so   
sorry!"  
"As am I" Athos sighed shaking his head "We should have known, should have   
realized..........."  
"We`ve been the worlds most useless Alphas!" Porthos spat in self disgust "Not   
seeing how much our Omegas were hurting, how could we be so blind?".

"No no, it`s not you!" Aramis cried with a look of horror on his face "It`s not,   
it`s me!.....I...............I just............I wanted to have children so   
much!" he all but howled! "I wanted a family!, babies!, and..............then   
it.............it was..........I lost......I lost the baby!" his face crumpled   
and his eyes filled with tears "I lost the baby!, I lost my baby!" his voice was   
hardly above a whisper as the tears began to flow once more "I lost baby!, My   
Baby!", as he let out a wrenching sob he was enveloped in Athos, Porthos, and   
d'Artagnan`s arms, hugged on all sides cuddled and kissed as he was taken over   
to the couch and sat down, d'Artagnan by his side gently rocking him back and   
forth in a relaxing motion, Porthos and Athos rubbing his back and his hair   
soothing him and speaking to him of love as he sobbed his heart out on them,   
weeks if not months or years of burried pain and misery and uncertainty coming   
out as he let his tears finally flow, and released all that emotion.

************************************************************************

"I was only sixteen" Aramis said, taking a sip of the wine Athos had gotten for   
them, once Aramis had calmed once more.

"I was engaged to be wed when my heat struck early" he said   
"Ignace..........well we............Since we were already engaged to be wed the   
pregnancy was`nt seen as sinful, just a sign of things to come, lots of babies,   
Sons!, Ignace`s Father wanted him to have Sons and heirs"  
"He was the eldest?" Athos asked thinking of the pressure that had been on him   
to have Sons as the Comte de la Fere  
"He was the only child" Aramis corrected taking a shaky breath and smiling as   
d'Artagnan squeezed his arm in comfort  
"Everything seemed fine.......then I..........I lost the baby, The   
midwife.......she ripped me inside, tore into me, ripped my baby out and   
dislodged my womb......it......she...."  
"Made you infertile" Porthos said   
"The betrothal ended then" Aramis sniffed shakily "Ignance needed to have a Son,   
something I couldn't provide, I was unable to have a baby any baby, I was   
useless, worthless.....a Barren Omega!?, what use is an Omega who can`t breed?"  
"Aramis that is`nt true" d'Artagnan said "Having babies.........it`s   
not........there is lots more that an Omega can do than push babies into the   
world!, there is no skill in it, and just because you lost that ability it   
dos`nt mean you are worhtless!, Jesus Aramis!, I would kill to be like you!"  
"Like me?" Aramis asked looking increadulas "Why?"  
"Why?, because you are perfect!, you are tall, slim, sensual, beautiful,   
intelligent, independent, powerful!!" d'Artagnan paused to draw breath and gave   
Aramis a smile "Mis, you went through hell, you nearly died when you lost your   
baby, you were rejected, abused, and you came through it!, you did`nt fall apart   
or throw your life away!, you built another life for yourself!, became the best   
Marks man in the regiment, a strong respected Musketeer, who caught not one, but   
Two Alphas!, you are what Omegas long to be!, everything we asspire to be,   
everything the world says we are not supposed to be!, because we`re meant to be   
weak, frail men ar`nt we?, fragile little things that need to be cosseted and   
coddled from the big bad world?"  
"Fragile my arse!" Aramis chuckled wiping his face and drinking wine "I can kick   
anyones arse!"  
"Yes you can, and everyone knows it!" d'Artagnan said "You are strong and   
powerful, you are the Omega I hope I can one day be, and who I want to be   
Secondary Mother the these babies".

The look of shock on Aramis`s face would have been comic had it not been in such   
a situation, however it appeared as beautiful as a benediction   
"Secondary Mother?" he whispered "Aswell as naming one of them for me?"  
"If you`re alright with it?" d'Artagnan asked   
"Oh d`Art!" Aramis whispered a smile spreading over his face "Oh d`Art what did   
I do to ever deserve you?", d'Artagnan had a second before he was suddenly   
crushed in a hug that stole his breath!  
"What did any of us do?" Porthos chuckled looking at Athos who shook his head   
clearly just as over wealmed by all this as Porthos himself was feeling, let   
along what d'Artagnan and Aramis were feeling, there was more to be said, more   
that needed resolving, but not today, they had done enough today, now was the   
time to reaffirm their bond and to sleep.

Gently Porthos unwound the bandages from Aramis`s chest releasing his swollen   
breasts and sore nipples   
"Fuck me!" the Alpha whispered his knot pulsing in desire "You`re fucking   
beautiful"  
"We love you Mis" d'Artagnan purred pressing kiss after Kiss into his throat   
making the sleepy and emotionally drained Omega mewl and snuggle closer to him,   
rolling over and wrapping himself about d'Artagnan`s swollen belly laying his   
arms over him pulling him closer while Athos and Porthos laying behind them.   
wrapping their arms about their Omegas determind to protect them from everything   
as they slept in the nest. 

************************************************************************

When Aramis awoke he was warm and snug, the sweet scent of d'Artagnan`s fecund   
body was filling his nose, and the heady scent of Athos was still clinging to   
the bed sheets that were laying over him, the Alpha himself absent from the bed,   
but not far away from them, and by the strong scent still in the room Porthos   
was with them still.

Opening his eyes Aramis couldn't help but to smile as he saw Porthos head   
resting on the impossibly large swell of d'Artagnan`s belly listening to the   
heart beats of the triplets within and grinning as they moved inside the Omega   
who was running his fingers through Aramis`s hair as he lay with his head on   
d'Artagnan`s rounded breast   
"Good morning" d'Artagnan greeted with a warm smile "Did you sleep well?"  
"Very querida" Aramis replied, stretching a smiling, for the first time in weeks   
he had not suffered a nightmare, he had slept soundly, without any disturbance   
at all "Did you?" he asked looking at the dark shadows under d'Artagnan`s eyes   
with some concern   
"Apart from needing to piss twelve times during the night, yes!" d'Artagnan   
replied with a roll of his eyes "I swear these three take it in turns to kick my   
bladder or bloody dance on it!"  
"Ah, they`re jus` gettin` restless in there is all!" Porthos said with a chuckle   
"Getting ready to come out and play"  
"I`ll be glad when they do!" d'Artagnan sighed "It`ll be nice to see my feet and   
legs again!, I`m forgetting what they look like"  
"Your legs are long and lean and your feet are oddly shaped lumps at the end of   
them, which seem to have started swelling along with your ankles!" Athos said as   
he came in balencing four bowls of porridge on a tray, along with fresh warm   
ale, honey, and some bananas from Africa which they had brought at the market,   
sliced up on a plate to be put over the porridge.

"Would you like me to hit him for you?" Aramis asked as d'Artagnan glared at   
Athos accepting breakfast with a muttered curse under his breath, Aramis blinked   
in surprise when he was handed a bowl containing the largest portion and looked   
up to Athos about to correct him since it should have been going to d'Artagnan   
"You`ve lost weight" Athos replied "You need feeding up"  
"Yes Mother!" Aramis muttered making a face at Athos and getting a giggle from   
d'Artagnan.

"So whats the plan for the day?" Aramis asked "What are we doing?"  
"Aside from me popping into the garrison to let Treville know none of us are fit   
for duty" Porthos said "And picking up a few things from the market, we`ll be   
doing nothing but staying here, in bed, reaffirming our bond"   
"Reaffirming?, you think it needs that?" Aramis asked looking between Athos and   
Porthos while d'Artagnan groaned and rose heading for the privy once again   
"I think it does" Athos said "Considering all thats been going on, we need to   
work through all these problems and strengthen our bond again, and have you   
brought in as Secondary Mother".

*************************************************************************

Porthos gave a brief explanation to Treville, leaving out the details but making   
it clear that they had to be alone and reaffirm their bond, for which Treville   
granted four days leave for them, even over looking the fact none of them showed   
up for morning Muster.

He swiftly went to the market, buying up enough bread, eggs, cheese, and fruit   
to keep the going for four days, along with wine and brandy before heading back   
home.

 

Reaffirming a bond involved as much of a ritual as instigating a bond, all of   
the bond mates had to be clean from head to toe, their scents all but washed off   
them, and be stripped naked, the Omegas on their knees in submissive positions,   
while the Alphas stood before them, had there been betas present, they would   
have been kneeling aswell but before the Omegas, set to the side, and waiting   
patiently for the Omegas to be scented and marked first.

"Do you submit to us?" Athos asked his voice low and rasping as his alpha lust   
and strength pulsed in his veins, his knot already filling and cock lifting from   
between his legs,   
"Do you give your bodies and will to us?" Porthos asked his own knot full and   
cock already erect at the delicious sight of d'Artagnan and Aramis naked before   
them, necks bared and on their knees   
"We do" d'Artagnan and Aramis answered in unision   
"Then present yourselves Omegas" Porthos commanded.

On their hands and knees d'Artagnan and Aramis crawled over to Athos and Porthos   
sinking back onto their haunches before them and presenting their necks, heads   
bowed and offering themselves in pure Omega submission.

Athos took hold of d'Artagnan first, while Porthos went to Aramis, they took   
their shoulders forcing their heads down further and bared their teeth which   
they sank into the soft flesh of their skin making the Omegas wince and mewl as   
the Alphas marked them possessivly.

Moving then behind the Omegas and covering their bodies, spreading themselves   
over their backs, dragging their leaking cocks over their flesh scenting them   
further as they worked their way down, lifting their hips to find the hot wet   
holes of their Omegas   
"Who do you belong to?" Athos asked pausing with his cock between d'Artagnan`s   
nether cheeks denying him the bliss of his cock until he declared his submission   
as Porthos did with Aramis who was panting and writhing under him wriggling his   
backside enticingly, which d'Artagnan due to his pregnant state was unable to do   
"We are yours" d'Artagnan whimpered "Only yours"  
"Forever yours" Aramis panted "Please!, fuck me!, please!", he yelped as Porthos   
slapped his arse for his impatience the Alpha chuckling in amusment and leaning   
down to kiss his neck which was puffy with teeth marks, and sank inside the hot   
tight hole making Aramis yowl and squirm in delight, d'Artagnan moaned next to   
him, rocking back and forth as Athos slammed in and out of his body, the Alphas   
hands gripping his hips brutally tight and showing him no mercy as the rode him.

Porthos ran his hands over Aramis`s back, and sank his nails into his skin,   
reaching down to grab his shoulders and push himself deeper into the Omegas   
amazing heat making Aramis keen and cry!, his whole body trembling with lust and   
need as Porthos knot seemed to hit every nerve cluster inside his body at once!,   
beside his Athos was holding d'Artagnan up as he climaxed, and filled the Omega   
who clung to him nuzzling his arms and kissing them lovingly.

Aramis tossed his head back letting out a deep cry as Porthos filled him, the   
Alphas hands coming round his torso to milk his nipples and pinch them painfully   
making Aramis sob and whine as he came himself, sagging back into Porthos   
embrace, where he was granted a few moments peace before the Alphas switched   
Omegas.

d'Artagnan nuzzled Porthos chest, pawing at him and whining as the Alpha fondled   
him, rubbing his belly and breasts with his wet cock that was begining to fill   
once again, he pushed d'Artagnan down onto his back pushing his thighs apart   
roughly and bit hard into the soft flesh there making d'Artagnan yowl and   
wriggle pulling at Porthos eagerly, making the Alpha chuckle darkly and move to   
cover the Omega, stretching himself over d'Artagnan`s middle and pressing a   
tender kiss to the stretched flesh as he sank inside him "Mine" he growled   
hungrily as he began to rock his hips back and forth "All mine".

Aramis had all but leaped at Athos, involving a brief scuffle for the Alpha to   
reprimand and pin down the over eager Omega who was daring to try and ride him!,   
pining the mewling squirming Omega down, Athos growled and brutally bit into the   
front on his throat hard enough to draw blood and gain some control over Aramis,   
giving him a chance to run his tongue down his chest before leaning back to   
thrust inside his body, he ran his hands up Aramis`s chest cupping his breasts   
and squeezing them as he fucked him, thrusting in and out of him making him beg   
and cry for more as his breasts spilled milk over Athos`s hands which the alpha   
licked clean toying with the whimpering begging Omega by making him wait for   
more.

By now d'Artagnan was writhing and coming as Porthos continued to thrust in his   
body spilling with a loud cry and laying himself over over the Omega panting   
hard.

Athos grabbed Aramis`s thighs tipping them back and pining his legs continuing   
to thrust with even more force making Aramis howl for pleasure and pain,   
reaching out to grab Athos forearms tight and buck his hips to meet each thrust   
until he was shaking and all but passing out as he came again, Athos following   
swiftly after and letting Aramis`s legs fall laying over the Omega to catch his   
breath.

Their bond reaffirmed, their mating and marking secure, all that was left was   
for d'Artagnan and Aramis to bond, and d'Artagnan to mark Aramis as secondary   
Mother.

The Alphas sat back watching in approval as their Omegas stroked and kissed each   
other tenderly, d'Artagnan running his hands over Aramis`s head and through his   
hair, kissing his shoulders and breasts, running his tongue up between the   
enlarged mammories and stroking his hands down Aramis`s arms to take his hands   
and guide them to his belly pressing them there to feel the life within   
"Do you swear to nurture and cherish these pups?" d'Artagnan asked "Love them as   
your own, care for them as your own?"  
"I do so swear" Aramis replied tilting his chin up in pride and assurance   
"You submit to be marked as Secondary Mother?"  
"I do Primary Mother" Aramis replied "Mark me, and unight my body with yours".

d'Artagnan`s teeth bit into the flesh between Aramis`s breasts marking him as   
Secondary Mother, claiming him as kin to the Pups, as their familial mate and   
Mother.  
Once done, he lay back spreading his thighs to let Aramis lay between them, the   
older Omega stretching over him to reach his engorged breasts and suckle from   
them as d'Artagnan stroked his hair and kissed his head tenderly, while Aramis`s   
hands were busily milking his own with his hands and then bringing d'Artagnan`s   
up to feed from him, their milk stained hands coating d'Artagnan`s belly   
cementing their bond as pack mothers .


	8. Chapter 8

Aramis now awoke in d'Artagnan`s arms, his body curled about the breeding   
Omega`s great belly like a second skin!.  
He was generally awoken by the active movements of the babies squirming and   
kicking and wriggling away inside d'Artagnan`s heavy womb.

With a smile on his face he would kiss the stretched flesh bidding a good   
morning to his surrogate offspring before moving up the bed to kiss d'Artagnan.

By which time Porthos and Athos would be waking, one on either side of the   
Omegas, their bodies having acted as protective shields to them, and keen to get   
their share of the kissing and loving.

Now having a true place in the bond and the pack, Aramis felt more contented and   
peaceful than he had in months, perhaps in years.

Since the loss of his own baby and his fertility he had never felt quite certain   
of his position in the world.

Being a Musketeer had given him purpose yes, and bonding with Athos and Porthos   
had given him love and security, but he had never felt entirely right, he had   
always felt as if there was a part missing to a great puzzle, and it had been   
more than just his ability to bear children.

Yes that had and was a great pain he would always carry, a deep scar that ran   
through his soul.

But his troubles, his uncertainty and anxiety were deeper placed than mearly a   
physical failing.

His true concerns, his true fears were of being abandoned.

To be tossed aside like trash in the streets, pushed away and forgotten as   
others came in and took his place.

He had already be abandoned so many times in his life.

Firstly by his young betrothed Ignace, who had thrown him aside on the orders of   
his Father to find another fertile mate so they could make a son to carry on the   
family name.

Aramis had felt like his heart would break at that betrayal, that he would   
surely die for the pain he had felt at the loss of both his beloved and his   
baby, one had been hard enough to bear, but both?, it had seemed unthinkable   
that he would live through such torment.

Yet he had done so, he had lived on, and then suffered the bitter disregard of   
his Father and family, who like much of the world, had no use or place for a   
barren Omega.  
Who had urged if not down right pushed him to the church as soon as he was   
healed from the miscarriage .

While devout, Aramis did not feel the calling of God to take the vows of a   
Priest, and had not long tarried at the Seminary.

In the Musketeers he had found his place in the world, thinking for a time his   
heart would be spared further pain and betrayal, then several years into his   
service he had been abandoned once more, on a bloody battle field by Marsac.

Perhaps that haunted him more than anything else, the ghost of Savoy seemed to   
always be lingering in his mind, the broken and desecrated bodies of his   
comrades and friends never seemed very far from his mind, and frequently visited   
his dreams.

Athos and Porthos bonding with him, proving loyal to him for five long years,   
alright perhaps not always faithful, but for that matter his own fidelity was   
not squeaky clean.

But nothing had come between them, and they had always been there for each   
other, and never swayed in their love.

It had been d'Artagnan`s inclusion in the bond and subsequent pregnancy that had   
brought all his fears to the surface, fears which had always been there and been   
resting just under the skin, just waiting for the right trigger to burst forth.

Had it not been d'Artagnan and the pregnancy then it would have been something   
else.

Now he was officially Secondary Mother, the bite mark to prove it and both and   
d'Artagnan`s scents mixed, his fears were being abated, his confidence in his   
role as an active parent growing with each passing day, as was his   
protectiveness of d'Artagnan much to the amusment and exasperation of the   
Alphas.

To say that Aramis had become a Mother Hen was an understatement.

Since the re-bonding, he had seemed to appoint himself as d'Artagnan`s guardian,   
and heavon help the poor bastard that wanted to go near him!.

From his basic health, to his physical comfort, and nutritional needs, Aramis   
was over seeing the lot!, he only left d'Artagnan`s side for muster and duty,   
always hurrying back to take his place with the expectant Omega.

Checking daily the growth of the triplets, their positions in the womb,   
d'Artagnan`s own feelings of pain and discomfort, ordering every book he could   
find on midwifery, and obstetrics and cross referencing with them and what   
d'Artagnan said he felt.

He also began a check list of everything that would needing for the birth, all   
but screaming orders at Athos and Porthos to get their arses to the markets and   
merchants to buy what was needed, and God help them if they failed in this   
mission, Athos had declared he would rather face another firing squad than a   
wrathfull Aramis!.

Every kind of comfort was to be provided for d'Artagnan in his final weeks.  
Sweet scented oils to be used as massage oils to try and ease the aches in   
d'Artagnan`s back and hips.

Large pillows from the Ottoman empire were bought to support his back and put   
his swollen feet up on.

Camomile tea to help d'Artagnan remain calm and to sleep was bought in bulk.

Along with Mint teas to settle his stomach when heart burn and indigestion   
tormented him from the over active triplets kicking his squashed organs.

Expensive red wines he also demanded to be purchased to help build d'Artagnan`s   
blood since the Omega was still suffering Anaemia, which was not likely to pass   
till after he gave birth.

The ear ringing Athos received for daring to take a single glass of said wine   
was nearly enough to put him off for life!.

Some how d'Artagnan bore Aramis`s mothering of him with remarkable ease, perhaps   
because he was amused by the sight of the long suffering Alphas running about   
like headless chickens trying to forfill Aramis`s orders and demands!.

But also because he was so enjoying the deep bond he had developed with Aramis,   
to whom he was finding he could easily open his heart to, share his own fears   
and concerns of impending Parenthood, and labour.  
Also the concerns which he felt ashamed as being superficial and shallow, about   
his changing body, being able to loose the baby weight and the stretch marks   
which marred his sides and hips.

Being able to talk to Aramis about this eased alot of the worries, Aramis   
sharing that he too had been worried about his figure and beauty when he had   
been pregnant.

But also assuring d'Artagnan that despite the weight of the babies, the water,   
placentas and the natural weight needed for carrying babies, he was not carrying   
a great ammount, and considering the amount of nursing he would be doing once   
they were born, and running about after three new borns, he would soon shed   
whatever was left from the birth.

Porthos and Athos also assured him when told of this that they would love him no   
matter what, Porthos rather crudely stating he liked a full round arse to grab   
hold of!.

So the eighth month pregnancy was passed swiftly with their pack growing closer   
and more secure as the birth loomed ever closer.

Then at dawn on fifth day into his ninth month d'Artagnan`s waters broke......

**********************************************************************

 

Athos was sent running for the Physician while Aramis and Porthos were left to   
care for d'Artagnan.

 

"Go and run a bath for him" Aramis instructed helping d'Artagnan get up from the   
bed and rubbing his lower back as the Omega panted through a contraction   
"Pour some genation violet oil into the water and some lavender they`ll help   
ease the pain" Aramis continued "And brew some tea, rasberry leaf with a little   
poppy syrup added, only a drop mind, he`ll need to be alert for the labour"  
"Anything else?" Porthos asked raising an eyebrow at the comands coming from   
Aramis which were spoken as strictly and certainly as Treville on the battle   
field!,  
"Yes!" Aramis said "We need sheets, hot water kept boiling, and a wooden spoon   
for him to bite on when the pains grow worse"  
"I hope they don`t grow worse!" d'Artagnan grumbled before he doubled over   
moaning low in his throat his face creased in pain as he held his breath   
"No no, don`t do that" Aramis instructed rubbing his back again "Breath through   
it, don`t hold your breath"  
"Right" d'Artagnan whimpered some what shakily   
"I`ll go get started on the bath" Porthos said   
"You`ll need to change the bed sheets, put the ones on we bought for this"   
Aramis called after him   
"Right right" Porthos said waving a hand over his head.

Athos charged through the streets, shoving past merchants and market seller who   
were setting up for the day, the sun was low in the sky, reds, violets, and   
oranges still streaking over the light blue sky  
"Looks like it`ll be a nice day at least" Athos muttered to himself, hardly able   
to get out of the way of a fruit seller carrying a tray loaded with apples  
"Watch out!" he yelled as his good wobbled dangerously, some of the falling to   
the ground   
"I`m in a hurry!" Athos shouted back glancing over his shoulders and running   
straight into a couple of red guards knocking all of them to the floor.

The Red guards had clearly been spending the night drinking by their darkly   
shadowed eyes, pale faces, and foul breaths   
"You oaf!" one of them his name d`Vere yelled  
"Fucking Musketeers!" another named La Croix spat   
"Get over it!" Athos snarled pushing up to his feet, which was when the third   
and largest of the red guards chose to strike, burrying his meaty fist in Athos   
face sending him sprawling back on his backside, the wind knocked out of him and   
his head spining   
"Good shot d`Acre!" La Croix cheered, getting to his feet and put them to use   
kicking Athos ribs, and stomach before D`Vere and d`Acre pulled him to his feet   
and sent him head long into the wooden beam of the tavern they had stumbled out   
of!.

The wood shattered as Athos weight bore into it, his skull cracking as his hit   
the filthy streets his body crumpling on the ground in a heap as blood flowed   
from his nose and forehead.

Dizzyness and sickness swirled in Athos head and stomach, and it just sheer will   
that kept him from passing out and had him pushing up on his hands, reaching for   
his sword, but a boot in the small of his back had him falling face first once   
again this time his nose breaking and and front teeth chipping, blows continued   
to rain down on his back and sides from Red Guard boots and fists, dizzy and   
weak Athos couldn't fight back, and he felt his consciousness leaving him with   
each blow  
"HEY!" an angry voice bellowed followed by a scuffling of feet as three   
Musketeers ran down the ally blades drawn ready to fight the red guards   
"Three against one you cowards!" one of them snarled "You`ll pay for that!"  
"Fuck you Musketeers!" d`Vere shouted but backed away as did his friends, not   
keen to cross swords with Musketeers when they were hung over and not at their   
best, holding on for a moment they shuffled back, spitting down onto Athos prone   
form before turning tail and running.

Under normal circumstances the Musketeers would have followed and made them pay   
for attacking one of their own, but right now they were more concerned about   
Athos   
"Easy Brother, we`ve got you, we`ll get you to the garrison" one of the   
Musketeers said as they helped roll Athos onto his back   
"No..............can`t" Athos mumbled dizzily   
"d'Artagnan.......got..............no", with that he passed out his head lolling   
back onto his fellow Musketeers shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where the hell are they?" Aramis shouted running an anxious hand through his   
hair.

Over and hour had gone by and d'Artagnan`s contractions were growing worse, and   
coming really fast, showing the birth was not going to be far off, they needed   
the Physician, and they needed him now!, since it was a multipul birth at least   
one the babies was going to be breech and neither Aramis or Porthos knew how to   
deliver a baby like that   
"Mis!!" d'Artagnan sobbed clinging to Aramis as lay in the lupe warm tub of   
water   
"Okay it`s okay, you`ll be okay" Aramis soothed looking frantically at Porthos   
who was looking out the window for any sing of Athos or the physician  
"God Mis!, it feels like I`m being ripped apart inside!" d'Artagnan cried   
"Something must have happened!" Porthos said shaking his head as he walked away   
from the window "Athos wouldn't have just disappeared"  
"You`ll have to go and get the physician!" Aramis said wincing at the grip   
d'Artagnan had on his hands   
"I can`t leave you!" Porthos cried   
"You have to!" Aramis shouted his fear growing as d'Artagnan was struck by   
another contraction so soon after the other "We need help!, you have to go!"   
"But I....."  
"JUST GO!" d'Artagnan shouted lifting his head and glaring at Porthos "or I`ll   
rip your knot off and shove up your arse!", the fire in d'Artagnan`s eye and   
anger in his voice had Porthos all but falling over to get out the door and   
protect his genitalia!.

"Blood Alphas!, useless bastards!" d'Artagnan grunted laying back and running a   
hand over his sweaty face, Aramis shared a grin with him, and carefully felt   
over d'Artagnan`s belly, frowning as he tried to locate the positions of the   
babies, one of them should be engaged for birth, either head first or arse first   
if breeched, but he couldn't feel the shape of the baby in position, he could   
feel the other two laying top and tail with each other, but the third, and the   
one that was closest to the cervix was...............Aramis gasped as jolt of   
fear going through him as he found the head, laying towards d'Artagnan`s hip,   
the baby was laying horizontal in the womb!.

"What?, whats wrong?" d'Artagnan asked seeing the fear on Aramis`s face   
"Nothing" Aramis whispered biting his bottom lip   
"You`re lying" d'Artagnan said "i can see it in your eyes", Aramis looked   
worriedly at d'Artagnan not wanting to answer, but not seeing a way around it   
"One of the babies is`nt in the correct position" he said   
"So?, we knew at least one would be breech"  
"It`s not breech d'Artagnan" Aramis said "It`s laying side ways".

Porthos burst into the physicians rooms panting and sweating from the run he`d   
just taken   
"d'Artagnan`s in labour" he said between breaths "Athos was supposed to come and   
get you, d`Arts contractions are coming at between three and four minutes apart"  
"Then he`s not far off giving birth" the physician said rising from his table   
and chair where he was finishing his breakfast "Give me a moment" he said going   
to get his bag as Porthos regained his breath and swallowed down the last of the   
ale in the Physicians discarded mug, wondering if he should go and find Athos,   
obviously something had happened to him something bad if he had`nt reached the   
Physician,  
"Right, lets go then" the Physician said carrying a bag of instruments, herbs,   
and tonics, he frowned when Porthos did`nt move, "What?"  
"Can you get the the apartments alone?" Porthos asked "I need to find Athos"  
"Athos?, you`re babies are to be born very soon!"  
"I know!" Porthos snapped "But Athos must be in trouble, he needs help, and I   
won`t just leave him"  
"What about your Omega?"   
"Aramis, the Secondary Mother and Omega is with him" Porthos replied "But Athos   
is alone, go to the apartments, I`ll be there, with Athos as soon as I can".

************************************************************************

 

Athos head was throbbing, he felt like there was some misrable bastard slamming   
a mallet into his skull while lava was being poured into his ears and red hot   
pokers thrust through his eye balls!.

Groaned he blinking swollen blackening eyes, taking a breath through his mouth   
since his nose was too blocked to breath through.

"What the hell?" he grunted lifting a hand to touch his swollen bruised face   
"Take it easy Athos, you`re alright" the Musketeer Medical officer said coming   
into his limited line of vision "You`ve got a nasty concussion, a broken nose,   
fractured cheek bone and skull, several broken and cracked ribs, and a hell of   
alot of bruising" Dr La`Roux said "you need to take it easy"  
"Take it easy, right" Athos whispered lowering his fingers from his face and   
closing his eyes for only a second before he shot bolt up right, nearly passing   
out with the dizziness that surged through his throbbing head that felt twice as   
large as it normally was!  
"No, no you can`t go anywhere" La`Roux said taking Athos by the shoulders to   
push him back down   
"I have to, I need........d'Artagnan" Athos stammered swallowing back rising   
nausea in his stomach   
"What about d'Artagnan?"  
"He`s in labour!, I was going to get the physician!" pushing off the Doctors   
hands Athos forced himself to his feet, nearly falling over and having to hold   
onto the bed to keep up right "I have to go!"  
"You`re in no shape to go anywhere right now" La`Roux said putting his arms   
about Athos wavering frame and helping him back onto the bed "We`ll send word to   
your mates and let them know whats happened, and to the Physician"  
"I have to be there!" Athos whispered as his vision began to fade once again,   
his body sinking into sleep even as he fought "I   
have...........the..............babies".

Porthos had searched the streets leading from the Physicians home and their   
apartments, finding signs of a struggle and blood on the ground where a fight   
had obviously occured, accosting a street vender he demanded an explaination,   
the man telling of three hung over red guards starting in one a lone Musketeers   
before three other Musketeers joined them and took the prone Musketeer back to   
the garrison.

Deciding to take a chance on it being Athos at the garrison, Porthos went there   
running as fast as he could, praying that Aramis and the Physician could handle   
the birth without him and Athos right now, and that Athos was not too baddly   
hurt.

d'Artagnan was laying on the bed all but screaming with pain now, his hips   
bucking weakly as he tried to push as his womb was telling to do, his cervix   
fully dilated and ready for delivery, but the baby inside laying horizontal   
could not move down the birth canal as it should, the contracting of his uterus   
causing the babies themselves to become distressed as the birth was not coming,   
and the increasing strength of his contractions as his womb tried valiently to   
deliver the baby was causing him agony.

"What can we do?" Aramis cried his face pale with fear as he watched d'Artagnan   
writhing on the bed growing weaker by the minute with pain and exhaustion "Can   
we turn the child?, get it feet first if not head first"  
"It`s too late for that" the Physician said as he concocted a mixture of   
valerian, camomile, and poppy syrup for d'Artagnan to drink "Theres no time to   
try and manipulate the position, theres not enough room in his womb anyway, not   
with two other foetus`s in there", going over to the bed, he gently lifted   
d'Artagnan`s head and tipped the liquid down his throat   
"Theres only one thing we can do now" he sighed as he waited for the herbs to   
take effect and knock d'Artagnan out  
"What!!!?" Aramis cried all but tearing his hair out in frustrated fear  
"Cut the Foetus`s from him". 

************************************************************************

Porthos was seething when he saw the state Athos was in.

Laying on the narrow cot bed, his face swollen with purple and red bruises, ribs   
wrapped and head bandaged.

"I`ll kill the bastards who did this!" he growled furriously "They out numbered   
him, attacked him for no reason!"  
"He`ll be alright, he needs to rest, but he`ll be okay" La`Roux said   
"Alright be damned!" Porthos snarled "he`s gonna miss the birth of our babies   
`cause o`those fucking miscreants!"  
"d'Artagnan!" Athos mumbled in his concussed sleep shifting uncomfortably   
"You should go" La`Roux said checking Athos pulse "he`ll be sleeping for a   
while, and d'Artagnan needs you"  
"I know" Porthos said gritting his teeth "I need to be here with Athos too".

Aramis was sobbing silently as the physician layed out his tools, sterilizing   
each blade and placing it on the clean linen he had laid out.  
d'Artagnan continued to moan and whimper in his drugged sleep, his great belly   
heaving as his womb continued to contract with no success.

Aramis had been the one to wash over the swollen skin with alcohol to clean it   
and was standing back biting his bottom lip as tears continued to roll down his   
cheeks, in his hands he held his rosary, however he could not bring his prayers   
to mind, nore make his mouth say the familiar words to call on the Lords aid.

He wanted to look away as the Physician took up a scalpol and placed it against   
d'Artagnan`s groin preparing to cut, but his eyes refused to leave the sight of   
the cruel piece of steal that would likely take d'Artagnan`s life.

The sound of the door opened drew Aramis`s attention away from the blade and he   
heard Porthos call out   
"In here, hurry!" he called his voice trembling.

Frowning at the silence in the apartment when he`d expected to hear d'Artagnan   
screaming with contractions confused him, however Porthos confusion turned to   
horror and his face paled when he saw the Physician preparing to cut d'Artagnan   
"What........?"  
"Theres no choice" Aramis whispered tears raining down his cheeks as he all but   
flung himself into Porthos arms "One of the babies is in the wrong position   
there is no other way to deliver them"  
"But.........there........he....." Porthos broke off unable to continue speaking   
as he looked desperately at the Physician who shook his head and pressed his   
mouth into a thin line, and started to cut.

Blood ran slow at first from the wound, a bright red stain, that gradually grew   
darker and began to pour as the Physician continued to cut up towards   
d'Artagnan`s navel, slicing through several layers of skin and tishues which he   
then parted with some kind of metal device that forced the flesh open leaving   
the sides glistening wetly with blood which continued to seep from the wounds.

Sweat rolled down d'Artagnan`s face, and soft cries of pain fell from his lips   
as he lay in his drugged haze unable to move or wake up.

Now the Physician took up another smaller scalpol and pushed his blood wet hands   
inside d'Artagnan`s body, reaching for his womb, Porthos swallowed back nausea,   
and held Aramis tighter to his chest as the Physician pierced the womb sending a   
flow of water and blood out of the hole in d'Artagnan`s body.

Putting the scalpol aside he reached into he womb and slowy drew out a small wet   
body that gave a choking cry as it entered the world   
"A healthy girl" he said cutting the cord and placing her into a towel to reach   
back inside d'Artagnan for the two more babies.

Aramis broke away from Porthos to carefully take the baby girl and lift her into   
his arms, seeing Athos features mixed with d'Artagnan`s in her cherubic face   
"Hello little one" he whispered sniffing back tears "You are beautiful"   
"Another girl!" the Physician declared as the second baby was delivered, leaving   
just one more.

By now d'Artagnan`s skin was looking grey, and blood was pooled under him and   
still flowing from the wound as the physician moved his hands through the uterus   
getting hold of the last baby and bringing it into the world.  
"A healthy boy" he said cutting the cord and placing him down in another towel,   
grabbing a bowl he placed it under the open wound beneath d'Artagnan`s greatly   
reduced belly and applied pressure to his womb to bring out the after birth   
before he would make the attempt to seal the insision wound and keep d'Artagnan   
in the living world.

**********************************************************************

Iron was heavy in the air, the blood staining many towels and bed sheets, as   
Aramis tried to staunch the flow and press the flesh together while the   
physician stitched as fast as he could   
"He feels cold!" Porthos cried from where he was holding d'Artagnan`s limp hand,   
the bluish tinge to his lips and the grey colour of his skin frightening the   
large Musketeer   
"Get blankets, and heat a stone to put under his feet" Aramis advised looking   
over at the triplets slumbering together contentedly unaware that their mothers   
life was hanging in the balence.

As fast as they could Aramis and the physician stitched the wound soaking up the   
blood as they went until the final layer of flesh was stitched leaving an   
enflamed and bruised long red line about six inches in length going right up to   
d'Artagnan`s navel.

"Will he make it?" Aramis asked as he helped the physician clean d'Artagnan`s   
middle off and wrap it in bandages   
"If he survives the night and does not get an infection then maybe" the   
physician said wiping his brow "I don`t know if he`ll be able to carry again   
though, and he should not conceive for at least two years".

The second time Athos awoke he was feeling more alert, and less sickly, he also   
refused to stay in the garrison, heading back to the apartments, expecting to be   
greeted with an exhausted d'Artagnan, three babies, a soppy Porthos, and a baby   
engrossed Aramis.

However when he arrived in the apartment he was greeted with silence until   
Porthos came out of the bedroom looking pale and drawn "I thought La`Roux had   
you tied to the bed!" he greeted   
"He tried" Athos grunted rubbing his aching head "Whats going on?, is everything   
alright?"  
"No" Porthos whispered shaking his head "The Physician.......he had to cut   
d'Artagnan"  
"What!?", horror filled Athos face as a thousand images of d'Artagnan sliced   
open and bleeding to death, pushing past Porthos, Athos went into the bedroom to   
find d'Artagnan laying in the bed, ghost white, with dark hollows under his eyes   
and blue tinged lips, a dozen blankets were laying over him, along with heated   
stones placed under his feet.

His pregnant belly was gone, and he was taking breaths with obvious effort as he   
lay there his cold hands limpy at his sides   
"What happened?" Athos whispered looking to Aramis who was nursing one of the   
babies,   
"One of the babies was horizontal, it couldn't be delivered any other way"   
Aramis replied stroking the baby`s head, she was the second girl, and she and   
the boy were clearly Porthos twins if the tight black curls on their heads and   
the polished mahogany skin were anything to go by, where the first girl was pure   
Athos, even with the bright blue eyes and pouting lips,  
"Will he be alright?" Athos whispered getting down beside d'Artagnan and taking   
his hand flinching at the blue shade of his finger nails   
"The Doctor said he`d stand a chance of recovering if he makes it through   
tonight, and dos`nt get an infection" Porthos replied "he dos`nt know if he`ll   
be able to bear again"  
"And he must`nt get pregnant again for a couple of years" Aramis stressed   
patting the girls back   
"I don`t care about any of that" Athos grunted pressing a kiss to d'Artagnan`s   
hand "All I want is for him to live"


	10. Chapter 10

"Sleep tight my little love, you are safe and watched over by the heavens above"   
Aramis sang as he rocked the cradle gentle back and forth singing softly to the   
slumbering babies   
"Drift now into happy dreams, wake not till you are touched by sunlit beams. The   
stars in the sky are fair and bright, sleep in peace all through the night, When   
the sun returns to the sky, you will awake with a happy cry!, sleep tight my   
little love you are safe and watched over by the heavons above".

With a sigh Aramis bent and kissed each of the babies forheads tucking them in   
with the coverlet  
"You have a beautiful voice" Porthos said joining Aramis at the cradle and   
wrapping his arms about his waist "You`re voice is like an angels"  
"Hardly that good" Aramis snorted leaning back into the embrace as he continued   
to watch the babies sleep "D`you think d'Artagnan will like the names we gave   
the babies?" he asked, they had, had little choice but to name the babies, three   
days had passed since the birth, and they could hardly go any longer without   
naming them.

Their Son who was an Alpha they had named Rene Raoul, his twin sister who was an   
Omega they had named Chantelle Alice, and the single Girl who was Athos   
daughter, and another Omega they had named Elisabeth Therese.

Athos was slowly healing from his injuries from the red guards, though still   
walked with a limp, and was prone to spells of dizziness and had to admit even   
to himself that he was not up to doing much more than resting at present.

d'Artagnan however lay in his sleeping state, without moving.  
Fortunatly he had no sign of infection or fever, and his colour was starting to   
look better.  
But he still did not appear to be improving or any closer to waking.

"I`m sure he`ll love the names" Porthos said turning Aramis so he could kiss his   
mouth "And he`ll adore the babies"  
"If he wakes up" Aramis muttered regretting it instantly when he saw the wounded   
look on Porthos face   
"Oh God, sorry love, I know he`ll be okay!, he has to be!"   
"Yeah, he does" Porthos agreed glancing towards the living room where Athos was   
sat or rather slumped at the table with a wine bottle in hand "Athos won`t   
forgive himself if he dos`nt, he already blames himself for what happened"  
"It was`nt his fault" Aramis said "Even if the Red Guards had`nt attacked,   
d'Artagnan would still have had to be cut to get the babies out, nothing would   
have changed that"  
"I know it" Porthos said "And you know it, but try telling that to Athos!,   
because I`m damned if I can get through to him!, Christ he has`nt even held   
Elisabeth since she was born, let alone Rene or Chantelle"  
"I know" Aramis whispered resting his head on Porthos chest with tears stinging   
his eyes "Somehow I think he not only blames himself, but the babies too"

Aramis knew that feeling well, for when he had lost his baby and his ability to   
bear others, he had blamed the baby for the loss, as much as he had loved that   
baby and by God he Had loved that baby more than anything in the world, he had   
also hated him for hurting him so much, and for causing him so much misery.  
That Athos would be feeling like that towards the babies for d'Artagnan`s   
condition was more than understandable, Aramis just hoped that they would be   
able to over come this, because if they did`nt, then he would loose yet another   
family, and he doubted he would survive another such loss.

********************************************************************

There was a dull pain in his lower back, and a deep clenching pain in his belly,   
along with a wettness between his thighs where blood flowed from his womb   
shedding it`s lining.

Struggling to shake off the fog of sleep, d'Artagnan opened his eyes groaning at   
the pain he felt inside his aching body.  
Slowly he lifted his stiff arms to stroke his belly expecting to feel the great   
swollen mound of his babies, instead he felt the sunken remains of a pregnancy   
bound by bandages and the sharp pull of his stitches.

With a sharp surge of pain he sat up nearly fainting for the pain that sliced   
through him at the sudden movement, his hands clutching his middle in fright at   
where the babies were, however he felt a relief filling him when he saw the crib   
in which the babies lay, a sleeping and very tired looking Aramis beside them in   
the rocker, his shirt undone done the front exposing his swollen breasts and   
reddened nipples from where he`d been feeding the babies.

Too eager to see the Triplets to care about what had happened, d'Artagnan threw   
back the covers and forced himself to his feet going over to the crib his eyes   
filling with tears and a soft sob of joy escaping his lips as he feasted his   
eyes on his offspring,  
"My babies" he whispered reaching out with shaking hands and lifting Chantelle   
into his arms making her whimper slightly until she was nestled into his arms   
her head by his breast over his heart  
"Feeding time already!?" came Aramis sleepy voice, however he shot to his feet   
with a cry of joy when he saw d'Artagnan on his feet and holding Chantelle!  
"D`Art!, oh my God! we were so worried!, we thought.........oh hell never mind   
what we thought!, are you alright?, how are you feeling?, should`nt you be   
resting?, get back on the bed!, you need to conserve your strength!" Aramis   
cried all in one breath!  
"Mis slow down!, I`m fine!" d'Artagnan said trying to resist Aramis`s anxious   
hands pushing him towards the bed "Mis!, what happened?, I can`t remember   
anything since I went into labour",  
Aramis sighed, wondering how he was going to explain everything that had   
happened in the past five days.

"Athos you are not ready for duty!" Porthos cried hurrying to follow the   
Musketeer who had risen today detirmind to return to duty despite his aching   
body and need to be with his pack   
"Athos for God sake!"  
"Go home Porthos" Athos said in an empty cold tone that he had not used since   
they had defeated Milady "Mis and the........babies need you", he all but spat   
out the word babies, as if it sickened him   
"They need you too!" Porthos protested grabbing Athos shoulder and stoping his   
walk through the streets "You can`t go on like this, you have to make peace with   
yourself and with the babies"  
"The babies!" Athos all but exploded, before catching himself and swollowing   
down his anger "If it wer`nt for them, Aramis would not have suffered a nervous   
break down!, d'Artagnan would not be fighting for his life!, and I wouldn't be   
dealing with multipul injuries!" he spat heatedly "They`ve brought nothing but   
misery since they were conceived!, it would be better that they never had been,   
that they had`nt been born!".

Porthos stepped back as if he`d been struck, horror on his face at Athos words   
"You don`t mean that" he whispered   
"I do" Athos growled "I want them gone!, for good!, because if they don`t go,   
then I will!".

Porthos was unable to do anything but step back and watch as Athos stormed off   
through the streets, his head realing with Athos words, what the hell were they   
going to do now?, if Athos wouldn't accept the babies?, if d`Art did`nt   
recover?, what would they do to keep their family together?.

***********************************************************************

d'Artagnan winced as Aramis examined the healing wound on his belly, cleaning it   
with the salve the physician had recomended to keep infection at bay, and to   
clean and redress it three times a day.

"So I`ll not be able to carry again?" d'Artagnan asked as Aramis carefully   
redressed the wound   
"The physician is`nt sure, but you must not try for at least two years,   
preferably longer" Aramis replied "And you need to take it easy for at least six   
weeks, let the area heal"  
"Yeah sure" d'Artagnan said distractedly, his attention already going to the   
babies who were starting to fuss for feeding, Aramis and Porthos had kept   
d'Artagnan`s breasts flowing with milk by manipulating his nipples daily   
"Time for feeding huh?" Aramis said feeling his own breasts tingling with milk   
as the babies began to let themselves to be heard for a feeding.

Aramis took Chantelle while d'Artagnan held Rene and Elisabeth feeding them from   
each breasts and supporting them on his chest   
"This feels increadible!" he said "It`s.............I can`t even discribe it!"   
"I know, it`s like be wrapped in pure love" Aramis said with a grin "Like   
everything in the world is at peace"  
"If only it were" Porthos said coming in and smiling at the homely sight of his   
Omegas nursing the babies "Thank God you`re back with us Lad, we were worried"  
"I know, Mis told me what happened" d'Artagnan said tilting his head to expose   
his throat to the Alpha who nipped him gently and patted the babies heads before   
going to Aramis and kissing him and nipping his throat, blowing a raspberry on   
Chantelle`s head!  
"Whats up? did`nt you find Athos?" Aramis asked   
"Oh I found him" Porthos sighed, sinking down onto the edge of the bed with a   
grunt "But it might have been better if I had`nt".

d'Artagnan and Aramis exchanged a confused look before prompting Porthos to   
continue  
"He`s blaming the babies for everything" the Alphas said bitterly "For you   
getting hurt in delivery d`Art, for you being upset during the pregnancy Mis,   
even for his being attacked by those mother fucking Red Guards!, As far as he`s   
concerned he wishes they had never been born!, never even been conceived!"  
"What!?" d'Artagnan cried nearly disturbing the nursing babies in his shock   
"But........why?, they.........they`re innocent!"  
"I know they are, but tell him that!" Porthos grunted gritting his teeth and   
shaking his head.

Aramis sighed and pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly "I think he already   
knows that" he said wetting his lips and shifting Chantelles slight weight in   
his arms as she nursed "He`s lashing out, he needs something to blame for   
everything we`ve been through in the past few months, and while he`s partly   
blaming himself for not being able to fight off the red guards, the babies have   
been at the centre of our world for the last nine months, and make the perfect   
catalyst for his anger right now"  
"It`s not just Anger Mis" Porthos corrected "It`s hatred!, he wants the babies   
gone!, he`s threatening to leave himself if we don`t get rid of them!".

************************************************************************

Athos received more than a few strange looks from fellow Musketeers at the   
garrison as he stood before Treville for muster, naturally they expected him to   
be at home with his pack, but home was the last place Athos wanted to be right   
now.

He felt suffocated in the apartment, he had never been claustrophobic, but he   
felt like the walls of the apartment were closing in about him!, imprisoning him   
in there!.

The three pups he had been waiting for, waiting in earnest and excitement, now   
filled him coldness.  
He could not bear to look at the triplets, at the three pups who had caused so   
much pain to come into what had been a happy bond.

His conscience berated him, told him his feelings were foolish, that he could   
not blame three new born infants for anything that had happened.  
They had not made Aramis loose his baby years before, they had not made the half   
drunk Red Guards attack him, and like it or not, they had not decided what   
position they were to be laying in when d'Artagnan went into labour.

But even as his conscience said this to him, he was to hurt, to worried about   
d'Artagnan, too angry, he could not stop himself from blaming the babies.

He felt sick inside everytime one of them cried for feeding or changing,   
demanding attention, attention that should be going to d'Artagnan who could very   
easily be dying because of them!.

As Aramis petted, nursed, and cared for them, working himself into exhaustion   
Athos found himself resenting them all the more wanting them gone from his   
sight, from his presence completely.

"I had not expected to see you in today" Treville said startling Athos who had   
not realized that the Muster was over, "How is d'Artagnan?"  
"Same" Athos replied tightly  
"Then should`nt you be with him?, I`m sure Porthos and Aramis need help with the   
pups, and caring for d'Artagnan".

It took everything in Athos not to snarl at Treville, not to shout at him and   
state that he would rather be doing guard duty in La Rochelle than dealing with   
his pups right now!,  
"What duty have you for me?" he asked instead, keen to change the subject  
"I don`t" Treville replied "I was not expecting you, so I have had the duties   
already laid out for others, you, Porthos, Aramis, and d'Artagnan are on leave"  
"You must have something!" Athos all but cried, getting a risen eyebrow from   
Treville   
"Is everything alright Athos?, anything you need to talk about?".

The gentle offer for someone to confide in was tempting, Treville`s office was   
always open to his men, he was always ready to listen, to offer advice, or just   
a shoulder to lean on, if Athos wanted they could go up into the office, go and   
share a drink in the quiet of the office with the sounds of the men sparing   
below echoing up to them, as they spoke in privacy, Treville offering a   
non-judgemental ear as Athos unburdened himself.

However, as tempting as the offer was, Athos could make himself accept, he   
wanted to keep his own council, let the bitterness continue to swirl in his   
stomach and heart, not allow himself the reprieve of confession with his   
Fatherly Captain.

Taking his leave of the Captain and the garrison, Athos headed off out into the   
streets heading for the one place he knew he would be able to find solace, the   
Inn.

*************************************************************************

While the babies slept, Aramis took the opportunity to take a nap himself, while   
Porthos helped d'Artagnan to take a bath.

Still making up the blood he had lost giving birth, d'Artagnan was unsteady on   
his feet, needing someone beside him incase he lost his footing. 

After building up the fire to help keep the water hot, Porthos filled the tub   
with several buckets of water, adding some soothing and sweet smelling oils to   
it to help ease d'Artagnan`s muscles.

"Alright lad?" he asked as d'Artagnan winced as he took off his night shirt and   
began to unwrap the bandages   
"Sore" he admitted, however he scowled at the sight of his naked abdomen.

While alot flatter than it had been, it was left with wrinkled skin and the deep   
jagged cut running from his groin to his navel creating a two inch deep crevice   
between the sides of his abdomen, something that would not be changed or   
repaired no matter what he did.

"It ai`nt as bad as y`thinkin`" Porthos said as if reading d'Artagnan`s mind   
"I`ve seen much worse scars over the years"  
"But they were from battle not child birth" d'Artagnan said accepting Porthos   
hand and sinking down into the water, relaxing as soon as it touched his skin   
and began to warm his muscles and bones  
"I`ll bet child birth is just as hard a battle as any campaign of the Kings"   
Porthos said getting a wash cloth and began to wash d'Artagnan`s legs, saving   
the lad the trouble or trying to bend, which would not be good for his healing   
stomach muscles,  
"You should think of that scar and the stretch marks as battle scars, and marks   
of honour" Porthos declared playfully tickling one foot and making d'Artagnan   
squirm and glare at him looking like a petulant puppy! "Once your healed I`m   
gonna spend a whole night kissing and licking each and every stretch mark you`ve   
got!" Porthos leered lolling out his tongue suggestively "Then I`ll spread you   
out on the bed, push your legs apart and impale you on my knot for hours!, make   
you mewl and writhe and beg for mercy!"  
"Porthos!" d'Artagnan groaned shaking his head "Don`t make me aroused!, I`m too   
sore!"  
"Sorry lad!" Porthos grinned looking anything but sorry, "You`re just so   
tempting I couldn't help myself!".

**********************************************************************

Meanwhile, sat morosely staring into a glass of wine Athos brooded, he`d downed   
his first bottle without even tasting it, and was now half way through his   
second.

His head felt pleasantly removed from his body, which was feeling both sluggish   
and shaken, his limbs tingling and wobbly if he tried to rise from the table he   
would not be able to stand or walk, he`d topple over in a moment!.  
However, as much as he was physically effected by the drink, mentally his mind   
was still drowning in misery, which was not helped in the least by an Alpha   
coming into the Inn with his pack mates to celebrate the birth of pups himself,   
wetting the Pups heads as it were.

As Athos listened to the proud Father speaking of his new born pups, he felt his   
own heart clenching in pain for the fact he and Porthos had not been celebrating   
the births of their pups, had spent the time worrying and caring for d'Artagnan,   
not going out to taverns to drink and make merry.

He growled low in his throat, downing the glass full and refilling it, summoning   
a wench over to order another bottle, this one of brandy, he needed something   
stronger than wine to blot his senses it seemed and brandy was better than   
nothing, even lousy brandy like what was on sale here.

Gulping back the wine as fast as he could, swallowing back nausea and heart   
burn, Athos picked up the bottle of brandy, leaving coins on the table and took   
to the streets, anything to get away from happy celebrating parents.


	11. Chapter 11

Aramis was curled up against Porthos chest, with d'Artagnan on his other side,   
sleeping peacefully when the door was opened with a slam, crashing into the   
wall, and a chorus of swearing followed a loud thump as Athos fell into the   
apartment.

Both Omegas and Alpha were awoken by the noise, along with the babies who   
instantly began to cry loudly at the disturbance.

"Oh for Christ sakes!" Porthos grunted, getting out of bed and slinging a night   
shirt on, while Aramis and d'Artagnan went to tend the babies, lifting them from   
their cribs and rocking them gently, hoping to get them settled as soon as they   
could.

"What the hell d`you think you`re doing!?".

The angry accusation made it`s way into the sludge that was coating Athos drink   
addled brain as he flailed like a fish out of water trying to find his feet and   
get off the floor!.

The world was spinning, and his head pounding with each pulse of his rapid   
beating heart, his tongue felt too think and there was a foul taste in his mouth   
as he used the wall to support himself and get off the floor, seeing five   
Porthos`s standing before him!.

Wait five?, no, just the one, his eyes were not focusing though, and there was   
another noise, a shrill, mind numbing noise that made him scowl more   
"I told you to get rid of them" he slurred "I wanted them gone!"  
"What you want is of no consequence" Porthos growled "The fact you come home   
stinking like a whores skirts in the height of summer!, drunker than a gutter   
side sot and wake us all up including the babies is very much of consequence!".

Athos scowled at Porthos, feeling his over full stomach lurching dangerously,   
wanting to expel the alcohol inside him as he forced himself to stand up   
straight  
"Damn the babies!" he cursed shoving away from the wall and staggering across   
the apartment "If you won`t get rid of them, I will!".

Both Aramis and d'Artagnan jumped as Athos burst into the bedroom, the noise of   
the door crashing into the wall startling the babies into screaming louder than   
ever   
"Athos!, what the hell?" d'Artagnan cried as the drunken Musketeer wobbled   
unsteadily in the door way, with Porthos coming in behind him.

In his drunken state Athod did`nt even register d'Artagnan being awake and on   
his feet, instead his drink addled mind focused on the crying babies in the   
Omegas arms,   
"Get.............get rid...............get rid of those brats!" he slurred   
lurching towards Aramis, in his drunken state he couldn't move properly and fell   
to the ground as Aramis leaped back holding the babies tight to his chest as   
they howled in distress   
"Get out of here you idiot!" Aramis yelled angrily "You`re frightening the   
babies!"  
"I`ll do more than frighten them!" Athos grumbled, but as he tried to get to his   
feet his stomach gave up on him and he was wretching one the floor, bringing up   
sour tasting wine, brandy and bile, before promptly passing out into a stinking   
heap.

"Oh dear god!" Aramis groaned his nose wrinkling at the stench   
"I`ll dump him in the privy with his head over the bowl" Porthos growled "He can   
sleep it off in there"  
"No!" d'Artagnan protested making both Aramis and Porthos look at him with   
frowns as he held Rene to his chest "If we`re to repair our pack then Athos has   
to bond with the babies, he`s not going to do that if he wakes with his head in   
the bog abanded by us!"   
gritting his teeth Porthos looked to Aramis who nodded "He`s right, Athos needs   
our help, not our anger right now, best thing we can do is put him to bed, and   
take care of his hang over in the morning, when we`ll talk to him and, most   
importantly get him to talk to us".

******************************************************************

 

The sound of babies crying was what awoke Athos several hours later.

He was laying face down on the bed, stripped naked from his soiled clothes, his   
head turned to the side with his face tilting down towards a bucket in case he   
had vomited again.

However his stomach, besides throbbing with too much acid was not upset with the   
need to vomit, however Athos`s head was pounding.  
As he groaned and shifted on the bed, he felt like his skull had been filled   
with lead weights!.

"How are you feeling?".

The question seemed to come out of no where, however when Athos turned his head   
he saw Aramis standing by the bed, a cup of hot mint tea ready for him, which   
would help clear his head and settle the acid in his belly.

"Feel like I went five rounds with a dozen Musketeers, and possibly drunk my   
body weight in bad wine and brandy!" Athos grunted, he took the tea and sipped,   
lifting his free hand to his face and began to rub his temples while Aramis   
sighed and walked down to the front of the bed, and sat down.

"D`you remember anything about last night?" Aramis asked "What you said and   
did?"  
"What I?......" Athos scowled, his drink slowed brain fumbling for hazy   
recollection from last night, dimly he could remember Porthos shouting at him,   
and stumbling into the bed room, reaching out to............  
"Oh God" Athos whispered closing in eyes in self disgust "I threatened the   
babies did`nt I?"  
"You did" Aramis said not bothering to try and coddle Athos, right now coddling   
was the last thing he needed.

He needed help yes, but he also need cold hard truth, not someone tip toeing   
about him treating him as if he would shatter.

Running a hand through his tousled hair, Aramis drew in a breath to steady   
himself, clearing his throat before speaking   
"I hated my baby", the words were said quietly, but pointedly, and they had the   
desired result of getting Athos to lift his head and look up at Aramis who   
nodded, letting him know they were not misheard.

"I loved the baby, more than I can even describe" Aramis said, hooking his right   
leg up over his left knee and held onto his ankle "I loved that baby so much   
that it physically hurt, but I also hated him, I hated him for making me love so   
much, and for dying", Aramis broke off as the pitch of his voice went higher,   
his eyes shining with tears, speaking of his lost child was always difficult.

Rather like scratching at a half healed wound and opening it up once more, would   
it ever really heal?,   
"Mis" Athos said drawing the Omegas attention back to him "You don`t......"  
"I loved my baby Athos" Aramis said cutting him off, "I will always love him,   
but part of me hated him too, I hated that he died and made me grieve so much,   
that his death caused me to become infertile", he sniffed and swiped at his nose   
offering Athos a mirthless smile "It`s hard to understand is`nt it?, how you can   
love and hate at the same time?, and how much pain it causes to be filled with   
so much conflicting emotion?, and yet, if you did`nt love you wouldn't feel any   
hate at all, just like you, with our babies".

 

"You love those babies Athos, it`s clear from how you`re acting now, just how   
much you love them, and I don`t think it`s hate thats making you act like this,   
it`s not as simple as hate is it?"

Athos gave Aramis a cold look, his top lip drawn back in a sneer as he sat up   
straighter, sipping his tea in an attempt to look scornful and calm   
"What is it then?" he asked  
"Fear" Aramis replied meeting Athos`s gaze unflinchingly "You are terrified,   
terrified of letting yourself love those babies, because if you love them, then   
you can be hurt by them, by loosing them can`t you?".

Athos snorted shaking his head and drained the last of his tea, getting to his   
feet and looking for some fresh clothes "You`re talking nonsense Aramis, you`re   
clearly over tired, in need of rest"  
"You fear loosing d'Artagnan aswell" Aramis said ignoring his words "And me, and   
Porthos, thats your real fear, to loose everything that you have here, just as   
you lost what you had before, with Milady".

This got Athos to stop going through the clothing chest, straightening up and   
turning back to look at Aramis a half broken expression on his face "This has   
nothing to do with her?"  
"It does" Aramis said getting to his feet and crossing over to Athos placing his   
hands on his shoulders "You`ve been hurt so much in the past, it still effects   
you today, and it`s natural that it would, that you would fear loosing us",   
Athos was rigid under his hands, but trembling, his emotions raging beneath the   
surface, needing to be released   
"d'Artagnan is going to be fine, if you had`nt been so drunk last night you`d   
have noticed he is up and about, sore, and a little uncertain about his   
appearance, but he is recovering and healing, he will be fine".

Athos let out a shuddering breath, swallowing hard to keep back the surge of   
emotion fighting to be let loose   
"he nearly was`nt" he whispered "He nearly died"  
"Nearly" Aramis agreed "But he did`nt, just as I survived years ago, so has   
d'Artagnan, and he needs you!, his primary bond is with you Athos, just as mine   
is with Porthos!, he needs your blessing, your love and support!, and so do the   
babies!"  
"How can I?" Athos whispered his voice quavering "I.....if they.....I can`t   
loose anyone else", Aramis offered him a sympathetic smile, reaching up and   
touched his cheek gently stroking it   
"No one knows the future Athos" he whispered "No one can protect themselves from   
grief, not if they want to live in the world, and if you not living life, you   
are just wasting it"  
"What if you feel you don`t deserve to live?, that all you do is bring people   
suffering?" Athos whispered back "That everything you love seems to be taken   
from you?"  
"I`d say you have a choice" Aramis said "You can spend your days wallowing in   
self pity and throwing your existance away, or you can take a chance, and enjoy   
what you have while you have it, along with the people that you love and who   
love you".

d'Artagnan was nursing Chantelle and Elisabeth at his breasts while Porthos   
played with Rene, lifting him high up over his head making whooshing noises as   
the baby boy made gurgling sounds like laughter, both looked up with welcoming   
eyes as Athos came in, dressed in a pair of short pants and a black shirt undone   
down the chest   
"I`m sorry" he said hanging his head "I was..........my actions were disgusting,   
and I don`t expect you to forgive me..."  
"Don`t be a fool!" Porthos snorted interupting Athos "cause we bloody forgive   
yer!".

Athos lifted his head lookimg briefly at Porthos, then to d'Artagnan as he   
finished nursing the babies, Chantelle going to Aramis to be burped while he   
held Elisabeth himself easing her over his shoulder and rubbing her back   
"Come here" he said holding out a hand to Athos "Come and meet the babies".

*************************************************************************

Gingerly, looking as if he were about to face a firing squad, (Again), Athos   
joined d'Artagnan on the sofa, looking at the tiny infant on his shoulder giving   
a delicate burp with a spit of milk which d'Artagnan carefully wiped away as he   
brought her back down into his arms, offering her to Athos.

"She won`t bite" he said with a slightly teasing smile "She dos`nt even have   
teeth!"  
"I know" Athos whispered holding out shaking hands to receive his daughter for   
the first time, yet as the baby was laid into his hands Athos felt such a sudden   
rush of emotion that he was gasping as if he had been punched in his stomach!.

Tears shone in his eyes, a smile spread over his lips with a shaking laugh   
escaping with his breath "We called her Elisabeth" Aramis said "She did`nt look   
like a Lucille, nore did Chantelle"   
"I like Elisabeth" Athos replied drawing his daughter to his chest and stroking   
her head "My Elisabeth!"   
"She`s perfect is`nt she?" Porthos said "Just like her brother and sister"  
"Rene is her Brothers name, and Chantelle for her sister" Aramis said bringing   
Chantelle over to Athos so he could see her face, and Porthos sat down, sitting   
Rene on his knees and balencing his son against his chest "D`Art`s done   
incredible has`nt he?, more than could ever be asked of him"  
"Amazingly" Athos agreed looking to d'Artagnan and kissing his blushing cheek "I   
couldn't be more proud"   
"Nore could I" Porthos said   
"You should be proud of yourself Querida" Aramis said to d'Artagnan "Very proud,   
you carried these babies, you made them, you should be very proud of yourself   
for doing this"  
"All I did was carry them" d'Artagnan said with a shrug "You three got me   
through it all, my mood swings, sulking, and temper tantrums, you should be   
proud too"  
"Especially Mis" Porthos agreed stroking Renes head and frowning as the boy   
wriggled, making a face, until a rather unpleasant smell hit the air "Oh God!,   
not again!" he groaned looking hopefully at Aramis and d'Artagnan   
"Forget it!" d'Artagnan replied holding his hands up "I`m meant to be resting   
and healing!"  
"And I`m using all my energy feeding them!" Aramis said with a smirk   
"I hate you both!" Porthos grumbled, getting to his feet and heading to the   
privy "Good God boy!, how d`you produce such stinking shit!?".

"No doubt these two will be following in rapid succession!" Aramis chuckled as   
he tickled Chantelle under her chin "Get use to this joy Athos, eight to ten   
times a day!"  
"What?, not even a horse does that much!?" Athos said getting nothing but   
laughter from the Omegas "How can babies produce that much filth?, theres   
nothing of them!"  
"You`ll soon find out" d'Artagnan said getting up from the sofa with a groan,   
his hand going to his abdomen "Anyone want a drink?"  
"Want me to do it?" Aramis offered "You should be resting"  
"I can manage getting drinks Mis" d'Artagnan replied "However I don`t think I`ll   
be sparing for a while yet"  
"Too right you won`t" Athos agreed as he traced a finger down Elisabeths cheek   
"And you, my little angel, you, and your beautiful sister, and handsome brother,   
will be spoiled rotten by all of us!, yes you will!, yes you will!".

It was a delight to see the normally stoic and grumpy Musketeer cooing at his   
daughter and tickling her feet which she kicked and gurgled at him, her delight   
increasing when Porthos returned from changing Rene and placed him along side   
her, before long Athos had a whole lap full when Chantelle was placed with them,   
all three litter mates cuddling up to each other in a warm weight over Athos   
lap, his pack mates curling up about him both Omegas on the sofa beside him, and   
Porthos on the floor resting his chin on his knees blowing raspberries at the   
babies  
"This is perfect" Athos breathed feeling warmed and safe surounded by his   
family, his pack, bonded together by far more than just blood.


	12. Chapter 12

The triplets first outing was to be considered a grand affair.

They were each dressed in their warmest of dresses and wrapped in individual   
blankets to retain warmth, their little heads covered by pretty bonnets and tiny   
little woolen stockings covering their feet.  
d'Artagnan and Aramis bathed and dressed the babies with much excitment and   
laughter, cooing over the pretty garments and how cute they looked in them all   
bundled up and snug, their six week old faces now much more expressive, and   
little hands reaching out and flexing with curioscity at anything that came   
within the line of their vision.

They had also started to move on their own, rolling onto their bellys and back   
over onto their backs, always look vaguely surprised by their changed positions,   
and completely fascinated with each other, their chubby hands reaching out to   
touch, and hold each other, as they lay side by side in their cribs, and whined   
for each other when they were being held seperately.

"Just wait till they start walkin`" Porthos chuckled "We`ll not know whats hit   
us!"   
"Don`t!" Athos exclaimed looking more than a little worried at the thought, and   
all to well aware that once the triplets began to move under their own steam,   
their lives would become a whole lot harder in trying to keep them out of   
mischeif, especially since their eyes already shone with potential trouble and   
impish desires.

"Oh we`ve a long way to go before that!" Aramis chuckled as he lifted Rene to   
his arms holding him close and blowing a raspberry at him making the baby giggle   
"Gonna be little mischief makers thats for sure"   
"But they`re so cute we`ll never be able to stay mad at them!" d'Artagnan said   
lifting Elisabeth and Chantelle, holding them both together so their feet kicked   
at each other making them both giggle and squirm "We ready to go then?" he asked   
looking at Aramis who nodded happily before rolling his eyes at the expressions   
on both Athos and Porthos faces.

Neither Alpha was overly happy about their pups leaving the nest.  
Both were fearing the potential dangers the outside world could offer their   
family.

From simple chills, to The Sweat, Kidnappers, and murderers!.

The protective instinct in the Alphas wanted to keep their family at home in the   
nest safe and secure, where no harm could come to them, where their scents were   
only of their parents and each other, and would not be mingled with others,   
where no other Alphas would be drawn to the fertile Omega and pups, and try to   
poach them.

So the first trip away from the nest was always diffcult, as all Alphas hated   
it, well, at least until they were out in the open, then they would preen!.

When they realized they were being given the chance to show off their virility!,   
their fertile Omega mate and pups, then they went from being over protective, to   
swaggering with pride!.

It was a chance for them to look smugly at every passing Alpha they might   
encounter, show off what they had, which another Alpha may not, to show   
themselves off to other Omegas, giving cocky smiles and thrusts of their hips,   
as they paraded with their families.

Both d'Artagnan and Aramis were looking forward to seeing both Athos and Porthos   
doing this, seeing them beaming with pride over their little family.

Aramis especially was looking forward to it.

Thinking back several months to when he had caught sight of the Alpha with his   
Omega and twins, he was now brimming with excitment at getting to carry a baby   
in his arms, a baby he was bonded to as secondary mother, to have the handsome   
Alphas petting him and fawning over him as he cradled Rene to his chest.   
He had never thought he would get the chance to do this, to get to carry a baby   
through the streets, a baby that belonged to him, was as much a child of his as   
if he had given birth to it himself.  
Glancing up from where he was smiling down at Rene he saw d'Artagnan smiling at   
him knowingly, making his cheeks colour and a soft smile cross his face, after   
all there was no point in denying that he adored the babies, and couldn't wait   
to show them off in the streets.

 

In true Alpha style, as soon as the family entered the crowded market place,   
with stalls bursting with fruits, vegetables, meats, cheeses, and breads, the   
sellers shouting out their wares, with costomers walking past or stopping to   
examin the merchandise, both Athos and Porthos changed their whole demeaner.

d'Artagnan and Aramis shared a grin, as the Alphas went from sheilding their   
bodies, acting like bears with cubs, to presenting their family with proud   
confident smiles.

Their chins were lifted high, and their eyes shining with love and pride, as   
their chests swelled and their walk took on a confident slightly cocky swagger   
as they walked along side their Omegas down the streets.  
Their smiles growing ever wider as those they past by paused to admire the   
triplets and Omegas, some of the older Omegas looking on with fond expressions,   
while younger ones who were not yet bonded looked wistful as they too hoped to   
one day be doing the same as d'Artagnan and Aramis.  
The elder Alphas tipping their heads and giving knowing grins to Athos and   
Porthos, having done the same walk of pride themselves with their families, the   
younger Alphas that had not yet taken mates looked on with envy, half sizing up   
the oposition and half presenting themselves to the Omegas and Betas as   
potential mates, the betas, pausing to coo over the new borns, and offer   
congratulations and compliments.

"If those two get anymore proud their heads will swell double their size!"   
Aramis said to d'Artagnan who snorted in amusment "Athos is positively   
strutting!"  
"I heard that!" Athos said glancing over his shoulder to Aramis "I do not   
strut!"  
"Peacock more like!" d'Artagnan giggled getting a bark of laughter from Porthos,   
"Oh don`t think you`re any better!" he admonished "You puff your chest out much   
more you`ll burst your buttons!"  
"I don`t what you mean!" Porthos said as they stepped into the garrison and were   
greeted with a hearty cheer.

d'Artagnan and Aramis were immediately surounded by the other Omega and Beta   
Musketeers, as they looked at the babies, complimented on their size and the   
brightness of their eyes, and their flawless features.  
Athos and Porthos slapped on the back and shoulders by the Alphas who praised   
them for their virility, some rather lewdly!, but it only served to make the   
Alphas look even more pleased with themselves.

"Good God you two are worse than the palace peacocks!" Treville commented as he   
came down stairs drawn by the commotion, however his battle hardened face   
softened with pleasure at the sight of the babies in d'Artagnan and Aramis`s   
arms   
"They are beautiful" he said stroking Rene`s head and giving him his little   
finger to squeeze "Strong to" he said as the little lad give his finger a good   
tug "He`ll be a terror as he grows up!"  
"Already is!" Porthos stated proudly "Ye`should `ear `im cry!, bellows loud as   
bull!"  
"I don`t seem to recall you being so happy about that at four this morning!"   
d'Artagnan said with a wry smile as he presented his daughters to the captain.

"Ah a fine pair of beauties" Treville said admiring the little girls "They`ll   
break many a heart as they grow up!"  
"Bloody won`t!" Porthos grunted  
"No Alpha or beta is getting near them!" Athos agreed getting a snort of   
laughter from Aramis and a shake of the head from d'Artagnan,   
"D`you want to hold them?" he asked the Captain   
"Oh I`ve never held a baby" the captain said looking a little alarmed, and   
sensed both Athos and Porthos straightening up behind him, their growls just   
under their breath at another Alpha holding their offspring.

However Treville carefully took Elisabeth into his arms, holding her like she   
was made of glass! "She`s so light!, feels like I`m holding nothing!" he said   
shaking his head at her as she gave a confused look at being held by someone   
who`s scent she did not recognise   
"She could scream loud enough when she wants to though" Aramis commented "So can   
her sister!"  
"Little darlings though" Treville said stroking a finger down Elisabeths cheek   
and letting ehr get hold of it her grip as strong as her brothers, "You`re   
looking well" he said looking up at d'Artagnan "You`re fully healed now?"  
"Pretty much" d'Artagnan replied, his scar had healed without infection or   
further complication, while large a jaggard it was not a problem nore painful   
anymore, his confidence about his body had grown as Athos had settled back into   
their bond, and both he and Porthos had shown him exactly how they felt about   
him and the remains of his pregnancy, Porthos even affectionately calling his   
abdomen half a Hot cross bun!, with the scar running up and the natural crease   
in his skin running across his middle it did look a little like a crossed bun!.

Some how this endearment helped allieviate the last of d'Artagnan`s worries as   
he healed and regained his strength.

"How about you Aramis?" Treville asked, finally passing Elisabeth to Athos who   
had begun to growl after a while, not enjoying another Alpha holding his   
daughter!, "How are you settling into being a Mother?"  
"I`m loving it" Aramis replied with a beaming smile as he passed Rene to Porthos   
"I think I`m happier than I`ve ever been in my whole life, having a family"  
"I certainly couldn't have done this without you" d'Artagnan said sitting down   
on the bench beside him "Taking care of three babies is not easy!"  
"But so prefect" Aramis said "I couldn't want anything more".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for the Kink meme ages ago and forgot about it, I was going through some old files today and came across it and decided to upload it to AO3, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
